


Quickies: Glimpses

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/Dub, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Nude Modeling, Photography, Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 41,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: A collection of very short one shots featuring Santana with different partners, ranging from fluff to angst to smut.





	1. Chocolate (Samtana)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing this fun exchange with a friend of mine on my LJ, where we each post prompts for each other in the form of a gif or picture with a very short line, and we each write fills for each other based on them. 
> 
> All the fills have to fit into a single LJ comment (4300 characters), so they're all fairly short, but long enough to get some good content in there, if you ask me. I thought I'd shared the ones I've writtem here. Because they're so short and some don't actually involve smut, I didn't want to include them as Quickies chapters, and am instead posting them here. I'll include any warnings/hard kinks for chapters where it's applicable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - "Chocolate tastes much better on you."](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/215065/215065_original.jpg)

Sam can hear Santana singing in the kitchen the second he gets to the bottom of the stairs. He smiles, even though it's not entirely surprising. They met and fell in love in their high school glee club, after all, so of course their home is constantly filled with music and song. Plus, Santana has the most beautiful voice in the world, and if you got it, flaunt it.   
  
As he makes his way towards the sounds of Amy Winehouse coming from the kitchen, though, Sam is a little bit more surprised to find his wife dancing around topless while making what appears to be cookies. Only a little bit, though, honestly.   
  
He leans in the doorway and just  _watches_  Santana for a bit; not even for sexy reasons, but just because the image strikes him as so implicitly  _Santana_  that it makes his heart happy.  
  
It doesn't take long for her to spot him and break his little moment. "Hey, baby!" she shouts, as if she's trying to be heard over loud music that's not actually playing.   
  
"Hey," Sam grins, pushing off the frame of the door and moving towards his wife. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Santana sucks the chocolate off her thumb with a loud pop and grins at her sexy hubby; hair still damp from his shower and just as topless as she is. "Making cookies," she explains like it obvious, and to be fair, it is. "For Brittany and Rory's party tomorrow...?"  
  
"Yeah, that I got," Sam laughs a little, just noticing the slur in her words. He slips his arms around Santana's waist to pull her against him. "I meant why are you doing it with your boobs out?"  
  
She looks down at herself, as if just realizing she's not wearing her shirt or bra anymore. "If you got it, flaunt it," she shrugs, shaking her tits a little and reminding Sam of just how perfect they are for each other. "And I maybe had  _a little bit_  of wine," she admits in a whisper, sounding like Stacey and Stevie used to when they'd confess to looking for their Christmas presents.   
  
"Just a little?"  
  
"A  _really_  little," Santana confirms seriously, and Sam just  _has_  to kiss her nose for being so damn cute.  
  
His eyes catch the backyard out the kitchen window as he pulls away, and just as he suspected, the house behind them has their lights on. "You realize the neighbors can probably see you in here, right?"  
  
"Lucky neighbors," she replies cheekily, leaning up on her toes to give her husband a quick peck before she pulls away and out of his embrace to check on her cookies.  
  
Sam can't resist giving Santana's ass a quick swat as she bends over in front of the oven. "What kind did you make?"  
  
"Your favorite," she tells him, reaching for the left over chocolate sauce to show him when she decides the cookies are doing well. Santana dips her finger in and offers it to her husband with a sly grin that only grows when he sucks it clean. She dips her finger in again, but this time she smears the chocolate over her right breast as gracefully and sexy as she can in her tipsy state.   
  
"You know they're only my favorite because you do this  _every time_  you make them, right?" Sam wonders, goofy smile in place as he dutifully leans down to lick over Santana's nipple then suck it into his mouth.   
  
He should really expect the sniffles before it they come, but somehow he doesn't. "You don't really love my cookies?" Santana asks, her voice bordering on weepy.   
  
"I do," Sam is quick to promise her when he pulls back, giving Santana a messy chocolate kiss to help appease her before she goes off the deep end. "Chocolate just tastes so much better when I'm licking it off you."

That only makes Santana cry harder as she melts into Sam's chest. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

His wife is ridiculous, Sam thinks fondly as he hugs her tightly, but he wouldn't want her any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	2. Respect (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Willtana - "You've been a bitch for far too long."](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/216009/216009_original.gif) (nsfw)

Santana Lopez is a very proud and stubborn person, but she also knows what's good for her and when a fight just isn't worth it.   
  
And this one, she decides, watching her friends sing and laugh and have fun without her, just isn't worth it. Doing Sue Sylvester's bidding, burning a stupid fucking purple piano just to stick it to Mr. Schue on her behalf, isn't worth losing her safe place over.   
  
It's only been a week, but Santana already miss that choir room and those people, and her dumb pride just isn't  _worth it_.   
  
So, with her tail between her legs, Santana goes to Mr. Schue's office first thing in the morning to apologize to him and ask if he'll let her back into the glee club.   
  
"You can come back," he agrees after some consideration, but tells her to hold her gratitude. "But you'll have to earn it. What you did was incredibly disrespectful and you'll have to prove that you will not only start listening to me, but  _respecting_  me as well. I won't stand for your immature comments or attitude any longer."  
  
"I understand," Santana says resolutely, and weirdly enough, she means it. "I  _do_  respect you, Mr. Schue, and I'll prove that to you however you want me to."  
  
He nods. "Come to practice after school today, you can prove it then."  
  
Santana leaves feeling lighter and her good mood lasts throughout the day until it's time for glee practice. She walks in with Brittany and smiles when everyone is actually happy to see her, nodding to Quinn when she sees the other girl is back, too.   
  
Mr. Schue joins them not long after, closing the door behind him and calling Santana to stand up and address the club. She expects to have to apologize to them, to pledge her loyalty, but instead Mr. Schue tells her to take off her uniform. Santana barks out a laugh at the sheer absurdity of the statement, but then her stomach drops when she sees the look on his face.

"You're serious?" She glances at her friends and they look just as shocked as she feels.  
  
"I'm your teacher, Santana," Mr. Schue tells her calmly, but there's an edge to his voice. "You are to listen to me and respect me, always. If you want back in this glee club, you need to prove you can do that. So either take off your clothes or leave."  
  
Santana swallows hard and she needs this glee club, so she reluctantly starts peeling off her clothes. She doesn't look at anyone and doesn't stop until she's down to just her underwear and Mr. Schue tells her she can stop.  
  
He presses into her side then, one arm coming around her back so he can cup one of her tits, while he slips his other hand into her panties. Santana stands there shell shocked as Mr. Schue starts fingering her in front of the entire glee club, dipping two fingers deep into her cunt to wet them and then bringing them back up to rub furiously at her clit.   
  
Santana feels entirely exposed and embarrassed as her teacher touches her so intimately, and she thinks this is about punishing her for what she did. But when her breathing gets heavy and her legs start to tremble, and Mr. Schue whispers, "Don't you dare come until I say you can", she understands what he's really doing; he's making her submit to him.  
  
"Yes, sir," she chokes out, suddenly determined to prove herself and please her teacher. Santana straightens her back, holds her head high and looks into the mix of surprised, horrified, uncomfortable and turned on expressions of her friends as Mr. Schue works her clit and puts her in her place.   
  
Santana holds out for as long as she can, but when her hips start to buck into Mr. Schue's hand, it's obvious to everyone that she's close. "Ask me before you come," he reminds her.  
  
"Can I come?" she immediately spits out, not daring to look at him. "Please, Mr. Schue, can I come?" Santana sees him nod out of the corner of her eye, but she still waits until she gets verbal confirmation before she lets herself go and soaks her panties, the insides of her thighs and even the choir room floor with her squirting orgasm.   
  
Mr. Schue holds Santana up when she starts trembling and helps her walk over to the chair beside Finn to rest it off when she's done; promising to give her uniform back once practice is finished.  
  
"Welcome back, Santana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	3. Love/Hate (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pucktana](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/217691/217691_original.gif) \- [Post break up/"I love you, but I hate you."](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/218889/218889_original.gif)

Puck and Santana have been broken up for six months, two weeks and three days - not that Santana has been counting. That's almost half as long as they were officially together, but for Santana, it still hurts every bit as much as it did that first day without him.  
  
Everyone had told her then that it would get better, that time would heal the crack in her heart and she'd eventually move on and Puck would just be one of her many exes that helped her be ready for her husband one day.  
  
Santana didn't believe them then, and she hates that she was right now.   
  
Maybe it's because Lima is such a small town or maybe it's because they're both part of a close knit club that only has ten other members in it or, just maybe, it's because  _Puck_ was supposed to be her husband one day... Whatever the reason is, the pain hasn't lessened; Santana's just gotten used to it.  
  
It's hard to see him every day at McKinley, a place they used to rule together, but it's even harder to see him outside of it. Santana expects it at school, prepares herself to see him in the halls and hear him in glee club, but her guard isn't up at the Lima Bean or Breadstix, so the gut punch always hits her just a little bit harder.  
  
Tonight, though, it was expected.  
  
One of the football players is throwing a house party and they're both obligated to show up. Puck comes with his neanderthal buddies and Santana comes with a few of the more socially palatable glee club members.   
  
"Do you want me to get you another drink?" Sam asks from beside her, so close yet still having to yell over the music.   
  
They're technically on a date, she thinks. It's their third one and probably their last. They've been there for two hours and she's spent the whole time sulking on the couch and watching Puck talk to some girl from across the room.  
  
Sam is unbelievably hot and incredibly sweet and everything Santana  _should_  want, but she doesn't. All Santana wants is Puck, even after everything; she's afraid she always will.  
  
Santana shakes her head. "I think I'm just gonna go clear my head for a bit. Thanks, though."  
  
She leaves before Sam can reply and makes a beeline for the stairs. Santana ignores all the guys that try to talk with her, Quinn's questioning gaze and Brittany and Rory dry humping in a chair as she passes them all, ducking under the rope that's supposed to keep people on the main floor and escaping upstairs.  
  
She can still hear the music and feel the power of the bass under her feet, but Santana finally feels like she can breathe a little now. She slumps against the wall and runs a tired hand over her face, and doesn't realize anyone has followed her until she sees the approaching shadow on the floor.  
  
Santana doesn't have to look up to know that it's Puck and she doesn't stop him when he settles in front of her to pull her into his arms without a word. She lets herself melt into his embrace; to feel him against her again after so long and to know he still misses her as much as she misses him.   
  
"I hate you," she mumbles just before Puck kisses her. Santana kisses him back too, but just for a moment. "I hate you," she says again, this time stronger and meaning it a little bit more. "I hate you."  
  
Puck doesn't fight her back when she starts pushing at his chest, but he doesn't let her go either. "I know," he promises her, making it sound like an apology. He presses her back against the wall to kiss her again. "I still love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	4. Roadtrip (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Sebtana - roadhead](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/221160/221160_original.jpg) (nsfw)

Santana sighs as she looks out the window, wondering how much longer it'll be. It's only been an hour and she's feeling restless. Sebastian has nothing but shit on his iPod and he hasn't indulged her in bitchy banter the whole car ride.   
  
"Will you unclench?" Santana groans in annoyance, looking over at her frenemy turned pretend boyfriend and seeing how rigid he looks. "It's gonna be fine, I'm an expert in bearding."  
  
They're headed to a Smythe family wedding, where they're going to pretend to be in love. Sebastian's grandparents don't know he's gay, and since he wants to get his inheritance when they croak, he wants to keep it that way. Paying Santana to be his date was the only logical choice despite their mutual dislike, since there is no other girl in the world he has  _that_  much sexual chemistry with.  
  
"Just remember that you don't get the money unless you get the job done," Sebastian mumbles back.  
  
"Relax," Santana chuckles, reaching over to squeeze his thigh. It's a calculated move, but she doesn't think she's ever actually  _touched_  Sebastian before; just exchanged flirty banter, had smoldering eye sex and built palpable sexual tension with him. None of which will be enough to convince his family they're dating.  
  
Sebastian tenses under her hand for a moment but then relaxes again and it spurs Santana on. She slowly moves her hand higher up Sebastian's thigh until she gets to the crotch of his pants and goes for his zipper.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks, tense again but not stopping Santana as she reaches into his open fly and pulls his semi hard cock out.   
  
Santana smirks and shifts in her seat, working Sebastian's cock with her hand. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She sweeps her thumb over his slit and her smirk widens when the boy hisses. "I'm helping you relax." She's also trying to find a way to entertain herself.  
  
"I'm gay," Sebastian points out futilely, considering how fast his dick is hardening in her hand  
  
"And I have a girlfriend," Santana retorts like both of those facts are irrelevant. "But a mouth is a mouth, Smythe; trust me, you won't have any trouble enjoying a blowjob from  _me_. And I don't mind sucking a little bit of dick," Santana admits. "I actually kinda miss swallowing a load sometimes."  
  
Sebastian groans at her words, tightens his grip on the steering wheel, and leans back in his seat to give Santana room to work; silently giving her permission to do what she wants.  
  
Santana grins and wastes no time unbuckling herself and leaning over the center console to take Sebastian's leaking cock into her warm mouth; sucking on the round mushroom tip and slurping up his pre-cum. Santana moans at the taste of it, both the cock itself and the clear liquid she just lapped up, and she didn't realize just how much she missed giving blowjobs; she loves the control and power it gives her _so much_.  
  
It's ridiculously hard for Sebastian to keep his eyes on the road when he feels the back of Santana's throat contract around the head of his dick. Still, he risks taking one hand off the wheel to thread his fingers through the long dark hair draped over his lap, and he manages not to crash into anything; even when she starts making these amazing gagging noises as she tries to swallow too much of him.  
  
Sebastian pushes Santana's head back when she comes up for air, and it's a good thing she's so good at sucking dick that his balls are already tightening, because she's starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Road head is always so much more fun in theory than in practice.   
  
He comes less than a minute later, hips bucking up into Santana's face, holding her head in place as he starts spurting into her hungry mouth. Sebastian's load is huge, his cum really thick and creamy, and Santana swallows all of it eagerly. She keeps sucking and slurping at his slit even when he's done, making sure she's got every drop before finally leaning back into her seat once he releases her head.  
  
Santana licks her lips clean, savoring the taste of Sebastian's cum as she buckles herself back in. Sebastian looks infinitely more relaxed for the rest of the ride and Santana's proud of herself for being such a good girlfriend; maybe not so much to Brittany, but she's definitely the best fake girlfriend Sebastian is ever gonna have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	5. Bad Day (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Finntana - bad day](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/219860/219860_original.gif) (nsfw)

Finn is in the middle of grading a bunch of pop quizzes when he hears his wife come home. He grimaces at the sound of her briefcase hitting the hardwood floor with a thud, followed by her shoes being kicked off with little regard to where they land or what part of the wall they hit. 

They're all telltale signs of what kind of day Santana had at work; which more often than not are bad ones recently. She's currently in the middle of the biggest case of her career and while Finn had been beyond excited for her opportunity at the beginning, seeing the toll it's taken on his wife, he's slowly started to resent it. 

"Hey, baby," she mumbles tiredly when she enters the living room, dragging her bare feet over to the couch where her husband is.

"Hi, honey," Finn pouts as he leans back and opens his arms, quizzes forgotten in favor of taking his tried and grumpy wife into his arms.

Santana sighs as she drops into Finn's lap and lets him wrap her up in his comforting embrace; it's the first time she's felt good all day. "You smell yummy," she tells him as she nuzzles his neck and jaw, brushing her nose against his light stubble before pressing a soft kiss there. He smells like home.

"Long day?" he wonders, fingers brushing over her head to undo the tight ponytail she has her hair in and let it loose, just the way he likes it. 

She sighs again and lays her head on his shoulder. " _Bad_  day." Her cross-examination of the witness hadn't gone very well at all, and her bosses are not happy with her. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Finn whispers, pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead. "Why don't you take a shower and then I'll give you a massage." His quizzes can wait. 

That gets the first smile of the day out of Santana. "I love you," she tells Finn dreamily, giving him a few quick kisses before pushing herself off his lap to slowly shuffle her way to the bathroom. 

Finn watches her go and then looks down at his unfinished work. He could probably get a few more done before Santana's shower is done, but he doesn't want to get into a groove and then end up leaving her waiting. So instead, he pushes himself to his feet and leaves the tests where they are to head to their bedroom to get everything ready.

 

 

He's naked and waiting for her on their bed when she finishes her shower, and it might be her favorite sight in the world. 

Santana kisses Finn long and slow first, showing her husband how much she loves and appreciates him, before she gets on the bed and lays out on her stomach the way he tells her to.

Finn settles in behind her, straddling her thighs as he carefully starts spreading her best oils over her naked back and shoulders, his fingers slowly shifting from rubbing to digging after a few moments. 

Santana moans as Finn's strong hands work all her sore muscles; somehow knowing just where to press and knead to get at all her kinks. It's not the first time her husband has given her a massage at the end of a stressful work day, but it surprises her how good it feels every time. 

Finn just knows every inch of Santana's body, inside and out, and always knows how to make her feel good. 

She lets his hands work their magic for what feels like hours, her eyes drifting closed somewhere in the middle of it when the pressure lessens and allows her body to fully relax. 

Finn notices when Santana falls asleep, but he keeps touching her back anyways, his fingers easing up even more and just drawing shapes and messages into her skin for a while longer before he eventual dismounts his wife and settles into her side. 

"I hope tomorrow is good to you, baby," he whispers to her as he lifts the covers over them and pulls Santana into his arms.

If it's not, he'll just have to do everything he can to make sure her  _night_  better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	6. Boyfriend (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - sex everywhere](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/214850/214850_original.jpg)

Santana had never really been the kind of girl to have a boyfriend. One night stands, friends with benefits, booty calls; those were much more her style. Even when she was young and all her fourth grade classmates were finding boys to hold hands with at recess, she was way more interested in mastering the art of hop scotch.   
  
She's always been the perpetually single friend of her group, never tied down and always the go-to when one of her girls inevitably broke up with her boyfriend of the moment and was in desperate need of a night of carefree fun. Those were the nights when she felt most validated; when her friends would get drunk from freedom and praise her for being so smart to never rely on a man, instead of pestering her for still being single like they did every other night.   
  
It's not that Santana didn't like men, she loved them, she just never understood the appeal of having a boyfriend. That is, of course, until she finally got one of her own.   
  
Now, as Sam presses Santana against the cold brick wall, bunches up her dress around her waist and moves her panties to the side so he can shove his leaking cock into her and fuck her fast and hard and  _oh so good_  in the alley outside her favorite club, she suddenly gets it.  
  
She doesn't even know how she started dating Sam; Santana just fucked him one night and then he kept coming around after that and she kept letting him, and then before she knew it, he was introducing her to his nerdy friends as his  _girlfriend_  and she wasn't arguing.   
  
Santana's friends don't know, though, not yet. She knows she'll never hear the end of it when they find out. She'll be forced to go on double dates with Brittany and Rory, Rachel will ask endless annoying ass questions, and Kurt will no doubt start planning their wedding immediately, and she just doesn't want to deal with it.   
  
Those aspects of being in a relationship, Santana still doesn't get or particularly want. The other benefits she's recently discovered though...   
  
Like Sam making her breakfast in bed or having a warm bath ready for her when she comes home from work; those things, she gets. Those mornings when Santana wakes up with Sam already inside her, fucking her long and slow to start her day off right or those afternoons he comes shopping with her and goes down on her in the changing rooms; she gets those, too.  
  
But still, she knows she's not going to be able to keep her worlds separate for long, not with the way Sam has been slowly working himself into every aspect of her life.   
  
"When am I gonna get to meet your friends?" he asks her one night, about fifteen minutes before she's supposed to go meet them for drinks.   
  
Santana groans and rolls her hips. "Do we really need to talk about this  _right now_?" They're on the couch in her apartment and Sam is balls deep inside her snatch, about thirty seconds away from blowing his load.   
  
"You don't have to tell them I'm your boyfriend," Sam reasons with a huff, face contorting as his nuts start to tingle. "I just want them to know I exis-." The word gets caught in his throat as he comes, filling Santana with the warm cum she wanted tucked inside her for her night out.   
  
Santana comes with him, and so later, she lets Sam come with  _her_. She doesn't use the B-word when she introduces him to everyone, but she's sure they're all thinking the same thing.   
  
When Sam excuses himself to go to the washroom, Santana waits for the grilling to start, but it never does. Quinn just starts talking about makeup, asking Mercedes what highlighter she's wearing and Santana feels inexplicably offended that nobody is reacting to her obvious boyfriend.   
  
She sits and stews and when Sam rejoins them, Santana pulls him into a sloppy kiss before turning back to her friends. "The highlighter  _I'm_  wearing is called  _My Boyfriend Just Fucked Me So Good I'm Glowing_ ," she snarks, glaring especially hard at Quinn. "In case you wanted to know."  
  
Her friends are annoying after that, but Sam is smiling, and how to make her boyfriend happy is one of those things Santana's slowly starting to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	7. Sexts (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Willtana - Accidental sext](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/218432/218432_original.jpg) (nsfw)

It takes Santana three tries before she's happy enough with the message she's written on herself to send the picture she takes to Finn.  
  
**santana:**   _so i don't forget who my pussy belongs to <3_

 

Mr. Schue is about half way through grading his second period Spanish tests when his phone buzzes with a new message. He barely looks away from the papers at first, but when he catches Santana's name on his screen, it suddenly has all of his attention.  
  
He doesn't get many texts or calls from his students, but when he does, it's usually one of them asking for a ride home from a party like he told them to do. It's a Tuesday night, but Will isn't about to underestimate Santana's ability to get in trouble, so he quickly checks to make sure she doesn't need help.   
  
Where he's expecting a drunk plea for a ride home, Mr. Schue instead finds a picture of what he assumes is Santana's shaven pussy, with the word  _Daddy's_  written on the skin above it, two hearts on either side.   
  
" _Jesus_ ," Mr. Schue whispers to himself, eyes wide and glued to the picture on his phone. Had Santana meant to send him this? Surely this was supposed to go to Finn,  _her boyfriend_ , not him, her teacher. But... it  _was_  Santana, and if any of his students was daring enough to send him something like this unprompted, it would certainly be her.   
  
He shouldn't reply, he knows this, but he can't stop his fingers from tapping the keys.  
  
**will:**   _what do you want daddy to do to his pussy?_  
  
Mr. Schue regrets it as soon as he hits send and he can do nothing but hold his breath and stare at his screen while he waits for Santana's reply.  
  
**santana:**   _i want daddy's big cock inside it_  
  
Will's dick throbs in his pants, rock hard already, and when Santana sends a follow up text, asking to see the cock "Daddy" is going to fuck her with, he can't resist pulling it out and taking a picture of it. It takes a few attempts for Mr. Schue to get the best angle and lighting, but once he's satisfied he has a picture that does justice to his massive length and width, he sends it to Santana.   
  
**will:**   _daddy's cock wants to be inside you too_  
  
Picture and message sent, Mr. Schue keeps his dick out as he scrolls back up to look at the picture Santana sent him and starts to move his other hand over his cock. 

  
  
Santana raises an eyebrow at the picture she gets from Finn, knowing her boyfriend's cock well enough to know that is definitely not his. It's bigger, for one, and a lot thicker, and she feels kind of guilty for thinking it also looks a little too pretty to be Finn's  
  
**santana:**   _lol why did you send me a pic of some random dick?_  
**santana:**   _i mean it's a beautiful cock but i wanna see daddy's_  
  
She waits all night for a reply and explanation from Finn, but doesn't get one.

 

It isn't until she asks him about it in first period the next day that she finds out Puckerman fucked with her phone and changed a bunch of the names around in her contacts because he's an immature asshole.   
  
Santana vows to kick Puck's ass the next time she sees him, and spends the rest of the class panicking about who she was really sexting and whose dick she rubbed one out to the night before.

She gets her answer in second period, when Mr. Schue is handing everyone's graded tests back, and she sees _Daddy's proud of you_ scribbled next to her A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	8. Burn (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pucktana - toxic relationship](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/224190/224190_original.gif)
> 
> Warning for abusive behavior.

Puck and Santana are arguing again, and it's nothing new. Harsh words are being thrown around and dishes, too, and that's nothing new either.   
  
Santana doesn't even know what they're fighting about this time - probably the same thing they fought about last time and time before that - but she feels the familiar fire in her belly and rage in her veins all the same.  
  
She screams at him and he screams right back and Santana is starting to think she gets off on it. As she stands there dodging broken pieces of ceramic at her feet, she can't think of any other reason why she still stays.   
  
Santana loves Puck, despite everything, and that might have something to do with it, too.  
  
"I fucking hate you," she hisses at him, pushing him in the chest to storm past him, and she really and truly means it.   
  
She knows he means it just as much when he yells; "I hate you too, you fucking bitch!" after her, too.  
  
Still, Puck followers her out of the kitchen and through the house just like Santana knew he would, like he's done so many times before, same as her.  
  
He walks into the bedroom just as she's taking her top off, and she only fights him a little bit when he grabs her upper arm tightly and spins her around to look at him.  
  
Puck stares down her, breathing so heavy his chest presses against hers, and she waits for him to say something, anything. Santana can see that same fire in his eyes that she feels in her core, and the rage is there too, but that's not all.  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a fucking cunt?" he asks her, like he actually really wants to know the answer.   
  
His voice isn't cruel anymore, more like tired, and maybe that's what compells Santana to tell the truth. "Being in love with you would turn anyone into a cunt."  
  
Whatever that other thing was in his eyes disappears as they close up and harden, and Santana barely even flinches when his hand comes up around her throat. Puck doesn't squeeze, even though she can tell a part of him really wants to; just takes in the picture of his fingers closed around her neck.  
  
It's about the power, Santana knows because she craves it just as much, and Puck wields it by pushing her back against the bed. "Shut the fuck up," he growls, his weight pinning her there in such a way that she can feel his cock through his pants. "Before I choke you with something other than my hand."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Santana spits back, defiant eyes not leaving Puck's. "It's the only fucking thing you're good for."  
  
It gets the reaction she wants, and as Puck pulls out his cock and roughly shoves it into her mouth, Santana feels the fire heat up and consume them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	9. Prove It (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Sebtana - who comes first?](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/222744/222744_original.gif) (nsfw)

Santana takes a moment to appreciate the glorious sight of Sebastian Smythe completely naked in her bed; he's stretched out on his back, arms folded behind his head and his absolutely beautiful pink cock is rock hard and resting on his rippling abs.   
  
Santana has never really been one to find the naked male body all that aesthetically pleasing, even before she realized she was a lesbian - which yes, she realizes, probably should have been a huge warning sign - but there's just something about Sebastian's that  _does things_  to her and makes her lady loins tingle.  
  
"You should take a picture," Sebastian says suddenly, smug voice interrupting her admiring. He isn't even looking at her, the asshole, he just knows she's checking him out. "Seriously, you should take a picture and then send it to Blaine, show him what he's missing."  
  
Santana groans, her momentary rose-colored glasses shattering the second Sebastian opens his mouth. "You are insufferable, you obnoxious little twink."  
  
"And yet, here you are," he shoots back, cracking an eye open to watch as Santana finally crawls up onto the bed and straddles his waist, settling her cunt on the underside of his cock. "Your pussy already wet for me."  
  
There's no denying that, so Santana doesn't. "I'm just here to prove a point."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"That whatever this...  _thing_  is between us." She means their weird sexual chemistry. "It's because  _you_  want  _me_."  
  
Sebastian's mouth morphs into a smirk. " _Right_ ," he laughs, eyes drifting to their connected crotches. "You don't want to fuck me at all. That's why you invited me over here so you could hump me. And why your pussy is literally  _dripping_  all over me."  
  
"Will you just shut up?" Santana snaps, her growing frustration with Sebastian just making her wetter. "You're here to prove a point," she says again. "And when you come before me, my point will be proven."  
  
"And we're doing it like this instead of just fucking because...?"  
  
Santana grits her teeth, plants her hands on his chest and starts rolling her hips, sliding her slick pussy up and down Sebastian's cock. "Because I have a girlfriend and I would never cheat on her. But it's not cheating as long as you don't stick anything in me."  
  
Sebastian bites back his taunting retort and lets her have that one, his attention moving down to watch the way the tanned lips of Santana's pussy spread around the width of his cock as she moves up and down and up and down.  
  
It feels weird, totally different and a lot wetter from what he's used to, but the friction is  _nice_  and it makes Sebastian wonder what it would feel like to be inside Santana's pussy instead of just against it.  
  
He brings his hands up to rest on her rocking hips even though it's against the rules she originally laid out for him, but Santana can't bring herself to care, not when she feels  _this good_.  
  
Santana rocks and rolls and twists, spreading her juices all over Sebastian's cock as she tries to get pressure on her clit; chasing the orgasm she's forgotten she's not supposed to actually want to have.  
  
They come together a couple minutes later; Santana trembling ontop of Sebastian as he spurts ropes of cum onto his abs, which she eagerly slurps up with her tongue before taking his cock into her mouth to get him hard again.  
  
Santana's just  _that_  dedicated to proving her point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	10. Love (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Finntana - college couple](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/220726/220726_original.jpg)

Dating in college is so different than dating in high school was.  
  
What used to be about image and popularity is now about connection and comfort; matching red uniforms are now shared over-sized t-shirts.  
  
Santana's relationship with Puck hadn't been all superficial - she even thought she had loved him at the time - but it's nothing compared to what she has with Finn now. It's only been six months, but Santana feels more like herself with Finn than she ever did in three years with Puck.   
  
_This is what real love feels like_ , Santana thinks, as she looks down at Finn's face; so open and honest about his adoration of her. She looks at him and doesn't wonder why he's with her or if he loves her, she just knows it the same why she knows she loves him and why.  
  
"I love you," Santana says then suddenly, because she just has to tell him. It's the first time she's ever said it, to Finn or anyone else. She's felt it before, though not like this, just never said it; never felt safe enough to. But with Finn...  
  
He smiles up at her with that lopsided half grin thing he does and kisses her, slowly and softly, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer against him. "I love you, too."  
  
It makes Santana feel warm deep in her belly, like she's floating and can do anything as long as Finn believes she can.   
  
"That feels good," she says, settling deeper into Finn's lap and pressing her forehead to his.   
  
"Hearing me say I love you?"  
  
Santana shrugs bashfully, brushing her nose against Finn's in an eskimo kiss. "Loving you."  
  
Finn laughs gently, not at her but just because he's happy, and falls backwards on his bed, Santana coming down with him.   
  
_"Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful,"_   he starts his dorm room serenade lowly, teasing her; singing to her the way he didn't get to in high school because she wasn't his.   
  
Santana playfully rolls her eyes, but still sings the next line back at him.  _"Making love with you is all I want to do."_  
  
Finn wiggles his eyebrows at that, a big grin threatening to break his face as he sings his next line;  _"Loving you is more than just a dream come true."_  
  
_"And everything I do,"_   Santana sings with a sigh, settling comfortably against Finn's chest and pressing her ear against his beating heart.  _"Is out of loving you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	11. Winner (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - auditorium (4x13)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/223545/223545_original.gif)

Sam knows exactly what to expect when he walks into the auditorium. Despite what Santana might think, he isn't an idiot and there's only one reason for her to ask him to meet her there.   
  
The insults start as soon as he walks in, but they just slide right off his back. Santana can call him any name she wants and try to dig as deep into his insecurities as she can, but none of it hurts, because he knows he's already hurt her way worse, just by dating Brittany; kissing her, fucking her, loving her.   
  
Sam just existing in Brittany's life while Santana is nothing but a memory to her means he's already won whatever little throw down she's called him here for, but that doesn't mean Sam doesn't want to increase his lead.   
  
"You know why you don't understand what Brittany sees in me?" Sam wonders when Santana finally takes a breath. "It's because you've never fucked me." His words surprise Santana, he can see it clearly before she tries to hide it, and it feels good. "I _promise_ you that if you did, you'd totally understand why Brittany doesn't even think about you anymore."  
  
Santana swallows thickly as Sam moves closer to her, speechless for the first time in all the years he's known her. "You really think you fuck her better than I did?" she finally asks, barely even trying to sound vicious.   
  
"Oh, I know I do," he replies casually, pressing himself against her and smirking when she doesn't move away. "Brittany tells me I do everytime I make her come on my cock."  
  
Sam makes his move before she can fully react; one hand cupping the back of Santana's head and pulling her into a bruising kiss while the other hand slips under her dress so he can shove his fingers inside her already wet cunt.  
  
She fights him at first, pushing at his chest just a little, before she starts bucking into his hand and letting him lower her body to the stage floor. Santana even hikes up her own dress when Sam sinks to his knees and settles between her legs.   
  
"This doesn't mean anything," she insists as Sam brushes the head of his cock through her sopping folds, coating it in Santana's arousal.  
  
Sam grins down, lips curving further at the way her breath hitches when he pushes inside her, as Santana feels his full size for the first time. "It means you want me," he disagrees, voice taunting. "You want me  _inside you_." Sam moves in Santana slowly, just enough so she can feel it. "Do you want me to fuck you, Santana?" he asks, his hips picking up a little pace as he brings his hand up around her neck. "You want more?"  
  
She nods weakly, all pathetic and needy and Sam feels so powerful when he starts thrusting into her. He fucks her fast and rough, pounding her into the stage floor even as she arches off of it to press herself closer to him.   
  
Santana writhes and moans beneath him, chanting Sam's name when he makes her come within minutes and practically purrs when he comes inside her moments later, filling her snatch with his hot cum; both too caught up to notice Brittany watching them from the back of the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	12. Birthday (Brotana/Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Brotana/Finntana - happy birthday to me](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/222212/222212_original.gif)

Santana's nervous as she gets into position, bending across the edge of the hotel bed to wait for the other two members of tonight's party to join her.  
  
Her husband comes out first, still fully dressed except for his rock hard 9 inch cock sticking through the fly of his pants. It makes Santana feel more naked than she already does, which is literally impossible as she isn't wearing a single thing, not even her wedding rings.  
  
Finn runs his fingers up Santana's spine to soothe her as he walks by her, climbing up onto the bed and settling in front of her. He brushes a hand through her hair, moving it out of her face before cupping her cheek to guide her eyes towards his.  
  
"You're sure about this?" he asks for the tenth time, just to be sure. It makes Santana love him just a little bit more than she already does.  
  
She nods. "I'm sure, baby," she promises, closing her eyes as she kisses him.  
  
Finn pulls back, holds her gaze for a moment as if double checking one last time before calling out; "Okay, she's ready. Come in!" Santana hears the hotel room door open and then close, but Finn doesn't let her look to see who enters. "It's a surprise," he tells her with a grin. "It's so much hotter if you don't know who it is yet."  
  
Santana swallows and nods, reaching for Finn's hand when she feels someone else's grab her hips. This mystery man touches and caresses her gently, like maybe he cares about her, and then she feels a cock press against her hole.  
  
Her breath hitches and she squeezes Finn's hand; looks her husband in the eye as another man's cock sinks into her. It's big and thick and feels really good inside her, but doesn't fill her near as well as Finn does.  
  
Santana can feel the scratch of his clothes against her ass and the back of her thighs when he buries himself all the way into her cunt, confirming she's the only naked one between the three of them.  
  
She doesn't mind so much now, even likes it; feeling so sexy under Finn's lustful gaze as he watches another man fuck his wife. Santana didn't understand it at first, when Finn told her what he wanted for his birthday, but she kind of gets it now.   
  
She wants to lean over and tend to Finn's leaking cock, but he doesn't let her. "I wanna see your face," he tells her in a husky voice, not even looking behind her to watch the man fucking her; he just wants to see how it's making her  _feel_. So Santana holds her husband's gaze as she's fucked from behind, eyes hazy and lips pouty as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. "Is that good, baby? Is he fucking you good?"  
  
" _So_  good, Finn," Santana moans and it's true; whoever this guy is knows just how to fuck her and she finds herself coming in no time at all. " _Oh fuck_!" she cries as her body shakes and trembles, her husband's name still the one she moans as she comes.  
  
The mystery man isn't far behind at all, his thrusts getting erratic before he shoves himself all the way in and creams Santana's pussy, his thick cum spurting into her and keeping her warm as she comes down.  
  
Finn tells her she can look a few moments later, and Santana turns around to find her ex-boyfriend Brody Weston standing behind her, cock slick with their combined cum.  
  
"Surprise," Brody smirks her, looking as good as ever and Santana wonders why she's the one that got a present when it's Finn's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	13. Used (Gangbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Santana/guys - dubcon gangbang](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/202470/202470_original.gif) (nsfw)
> 
> Warning for dub-con elements.

Santana has never seen so many cocks before. Literally everywhere she turns, there's a hard cock waiting to fill her. 

It's somehow absolutely terrifying and an unbelievable turn on at the same time.   
  
The thing is, Santana had agreed to a threesome with Puck and Sam; she did not sign on for fucking  _gangbang_  including Finn, Brody and Sebastian, too.   
  
But when Finn asked if he could have a turn and then Brody suggested they all do her at the same time, the crowd had cheered so loudly and enthusiastically, Santana felt like she had no choice to be agree.  
  
So now here Santana is, completely naked in the middle of a frat party; Puck's cock stuffed in her pussy, Sam's cock in her ass, and a line of naked men waiting for the chance to fuck one of her holes next.  
  
"She's still got an empty hole!" someone from the growing audience points out, and it isn't long until Finn is rushing forward to change that.   
  
Santana almost gags on the size and force of Finn's cock as he shoves it past her lips and into her mouth, not giving her any time to adjust before he starts to fuck her face. His lack of care combined with the way Puck and Sam's thrusts jostle her body towards Finn make for a very messy and painful blowjob, but nobody seems to care.  
  
By the time Sam comes and fills her ass with a load of cum, Santana's thankful when Finn pulls out of her mouth and moves to take the blonde's place in her used back hole. His cock is bigger and harder to take than Sam's, but it's honestly better than choking on it, so she doesn't even mind the slight pain of stretching around him.  
  
Sebastian steps up in Finn's absence and smirks down at Santana as he grabs a fistful of her hair and guides her head towards his waiting dick. "Keep this one cleaner, Lopez," he warns her, and that's more than fine with her.  
  
Santana opens wide and starts sucking Sebastian's cock, working her way up to taking all of it into her mouth. She gets so into blowing him that she barely even registers the way Finn's thrusts grow sloppy before he shoves himself in deep and fills her ass with a second load of jizz.   
  
She moans around Sebastian's cock as her own orgasm quickly follows, but the sound is easily drowned out by the cheering of the crowd around them. Santana hasn't even finished coming before Finn's cock is being replaced by Brody's.  
  
"Goddamn," she barely hears him exclaim. "I've never seen a hole this sloppy before." Santana's asshole is stretched and gaping, huge globs of thick cum dribbling and drooling from it, but it doesn't stop Brody from shoving his dick inside it anyways.   
  
Sam and Finn sit on the side with the crowd, playing with their softening cocks as they watch Puck, Brody and Sebastian fucking all of Santana's holes at the same time. It's quite the sight to be behold, and at this rate, both of them will be ready for a second round in no time at all.  
  
It's almost beautiful the way all four of them come within seconds of each other. Puck comes first, finally giving Santana's tight cunt its first load of cum; Sebastian is next, pulling out of her mouth just enough so that he can watch the salty ropes of cum shoot out from the tip of his dick and coat Santana's eager tongue. She comes shortly after him, trembling between the three men and pulling Brody over the edge with her.   
  
Puck pushes Santana off of him the minute Brody is out of her ass, letting her fall to the frat house floor in exhaustion as he gets to his feet. "Okay, who wants to fuck Santana next?" he yells to the crowd. "$10 for her mouth, $20 for her pussy and $30 for her ass!"  
  
The crowd goes wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	14. Teach Me (Samtana/Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana/Will - how to treat a girl](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/222696/222696_original.gif)

Mr. Schue has taught Sam so much in the short period of time that he's been his teacher, so it's really no surprise that he would come to him for  _this_.  
  
Giving a student advice about sex and pleasuring a woman probably isn't something most teachers would ever entertain, but Mr. Schue has always taken a very special interest in his glee kids, so he doesn't hesitant to agree to Sam's request. 

"Be at my apartment by six tonight," Will tells him as he shoves some ungraded papers into his briefcase. "I'll show you everything you need to know."

Sam beams and hugs his teacher quickly as the bell rings. "You're best, Mr. Schue! I'm talking legendary!"

Will watches him leave with a laugh and pulls out his phone to send Santana a text.

 

  
Sam isn't expecting the live model when he gets to Mr. Schue's apartment, but he's certainly not complaining. Santana is the sexiest girl he's ever seen in real life, and seeing her stripped naked in front of him almost has Sam coming in his pants within minutes of being there.

Mr. Schue holds back his laughter at Sam's reaction, but it's not like he can blame him. He's been secretly sleeping with Santana for almost a year now, and even he can't believe how sexy she is sometimes; Will was sure girls like her only existed in porn.  
  
Once Sam is comfortable in his chair and Will has everything he needs, he leads Santana over to the ottoman and sits her down in front of the boy. "Spread your legs, Santana," he orders her, and she does with a grin. "Let Sam get a closer look at that pussy of yours."  
  
Mr. Schue carefully runs his finger tips along Santana’s pussy lips and pulls them apart, spreading her wide open for Sam to see. The blonde leans forward like her cunt is magnetized, and he can't stop himself from reaching out to touch it. Santana's dark flesh is wet under his fingers, and he doesn't miss the way she shivers when he brushes over the top of her sex.  
  
"That's her clit," Mr. Schue tells him in case he doesn't know, telling him to touch it again. Once Sam has explored Santana's pussy enough in this position and has gotten her nice and needy, he tells her to turn around, so that she's on her knees, her ass in the air and her aching hole on perfect display for Sam. "Before you stick your dick in there, you gotta make sure she's wet. If the girl is anything like Santana, she'll always be wet and ready for a good fuck."  
  
Mr. Schue shoves a couple fingers into Santana's cunt and fucks her with them a few times before he pulls them out and shows Sam how soaked they are.   
  
"Can I try?" Sam asks, and of course Will doesn't mind. He moves out of the way and lets Sam have at Santana, watching proudly as the boy eagerly goes right for the Latina's hole and pushes his digits inside. "Holy fuck," he moans at the feeling of Santana's warm cunt around his fingers; it feels different than he expected, but so much better.   
  
He pumps his fingers in and out of her for a bit, never getting tired of the way Santana's insides clench around him, especially when he curls them inside of her.   
  
"Use your mouth," Mr. Schue tells him when Santana's hips start rolling and Sam looks surprised for a moment before he follows his teacher's instructions and replaces his fingers with his mouth.   
  
Sam has no idea what he's doing, but Santana's pussy tastes  _so good_  and she's moaning even louder than she was before, so he must be doing something right. He tries to listen to what Mr. Schue tells him to do; licks through Santana's slit eagerly, sticks his tongue in her hole experimentally, sucks on her sopping folds for a bit before he moves onto her clit and wraps his big lips around it.  
  
He can't believe it when he makes Santana comes, but he holds onto her hips when her body starts to tremble against his mouth. It lasts longer than he thought it would, but Sam pulls away when Will tells him do, his face covered in Santana's pussy juices as he leans back in his chair.  
  
He watches as Mr. Schue moves Santana's still shaking body off the ottoman and sits on it instead, pulling her back so that she's leaning between his legs and on display for Sam again. He's a bit confused by the position, since he thought the fucking or dick sucking would come next, but his eyes widen when his teacher pulls out a vibrator instead and presses it between Santana's spread legs.   
  
"You see, Sam, girls are lucky," Mr. Schue explains over the noise of the toy and Santana's moans. "They can come over and over and over again, one orgasm right after the other." He claps his hand over Santana's mouth when she starts to get too loud. "And I can teach you how to fuck a girl, if you want. But I think a better lesson would be how to treat a girl; how to  _break_  her."  
  
Santana's whimpers are muffled and Sam has never been more eager to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	15. Jealousy (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - Sam getting jealous about Finn or Puck](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/223997/223997_original.jpg)

Santana doesn't actually see it happen, but according to Mercedes, Sam and Finn got into a huge fight outside the locker room after gym class and earned themselves detention.   
  
She tries texting her boyfriend, but he doesn't respond to any of her messages, so she decides to wait outside the room for him. Santana Lopez is no stranger to detention, so she knows just which classroom it's being held in today and how long it'll be before he's let out.   
  
She ends up waiting for almost thirty minutes before the door opens and about a dozen students start filing out.   
  
Santana sees Finn first, and he's sporting the beginnings of a black eye. He sees her and immediately averts his gaze, awkwardly walking past her without acknowledging she's even standing there. She stares after him for a moment, but the sight of a blonde mop of hair draws her attention back to the door.   
  
Sam looks grumpy and generally annoyed, but otherwise doesn't show any signs of having been in a fight.   
  
"I'm guessing you won?" she teases as she saunters over to him to give him a kiss, which he rebuffs by offering her his cheek instead. Santana pulls back to look at him with worried eyes. "Okay, what's going on? Why are you being so weird? And why did you get into a fight with Finn?"  
  
"Just leave it, Santana," Sam warns her, his jaw clenching and eyes not meeting hers.   
  
Not one to be told what to do, Santana loops her arm through her boyfriend's and drags him down the hall towards the choir room. It's empty like she hoped, and she pushes Sam down into one of the chairs before sitting down beside him.   
  
"Talk to me," she implores him, though it kind of comes out more like an order. When Sam still won't look at her, Santana reaches out to cup his cheek and turn his head towards her. "Come on, baby, just tell me what happened."  
  
Sam takes a moment before he finally gives in. "Finn is into you," he tells her through gritted teeth. "I see the way he looks at you all the time and it pisses me off."  
  
"So you punched him in the face?" Santana wonders, sounding a bit amused. Jealousy looks kind of hot on Sam, she won't lie, but she also doesn't like the thought of him starting fights with everyone that looks at her, because it'll only get him hurt. "Don't worry about him, babe, he's just a friend."  
  
"I don't care who the fuck he is!" Sam growls and it's really fucking hot. "He looks at you like only  _I'm_  allowed to look at you."  
  
Santana smiles at that, holding Sam's head as she kisses him so he can't dodge it again. "I'm sorry, Sammy, but your girlfriend is the hottest girl in school. Guys are going to look at me. What matters is that  _you're_  the only guy  _I'm_  looking at."  
  
"I know you're right," Sam sighs, letting Santana pull his face closer so their foreheads are resting against each other. "It's just that I love you and I should be the only one that can enjoy looking at you."  
  
"I wish you were the only one that could look at me, too," Santana promises him and she actually means it. Sometimes she wishes it could always just be her and Sam. "You're the only one that gets to see me naked, for what it's worth."  
  
Sam can't fight the smile from breaking out on his face. "It's worth a lot, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	16. Rivals (Brotana, Puck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Brotana - fucking with Puck on the phone](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/170336/170336_original.gif) (nsfw)

Santana wonders if Puck has some kind of sixth sense for betrayal, because he hasn't returned any of her texts or voicemails in three days, but _of course_ he finally calls her back when Brody is in the middle of eating her out.  
  
She isn't cheating on him or anything; they're not dating and so Santana is free to fuck whomever she pleases, just like he is.   
  
Well, anyone but Brody Weston, that is.  
  
It's a stupid boy thing, really, all bluster and bullshit; Puck not being able to handle that he might not be the best fuck around anymore. She doesn't know what he expected when they moved to New York - of course he was bound to get some competition in a bigger pond.   
  
Brody Weston is a local legend of sorts around NYADA and when Puck got wind of his legendary skills and size, he had immediately forbid Santana from ever sleeping with his new nemesis. It wasn't about possessiveness, Santana knows, but pure ego.   
  
Still, she had respected Puck's wishes because they have a history and he's kinda her best friend. Plus, he had stopped pursuing Quinn Fabray back in high school when she told him how much it bothered her, so she owed him that much.   
  
But then Santana and Brody got partnered up in dance class to choreograph a tango routine, and Santana could only press herself against him and feel his massive bulge against her ass so many times before she lost all self control and gave into his charms.  
  
And so now here Santana is, laid out in Brody's bed with him between her legs, staring at a picture of Puck's face on her phone as it rings obnoxiously at her.  
  
"Answer it," Brody encourages her when she makes the mistake of telling him who it is. The beef between them is one-sided, mostly, but he's not about to pass up this opportunity to one up the punk that resents him so much. When Santana still hasn't answered it, Brody removes his fingers from her dripping cunt, much to her dismay. "If you want me to make you come, you better answer it."  
  
Santana glares at him but still does as he says, reluctantly hitting that taunting green button on her screen just as Brody starts rolling her body over so that she's on her stomach when she answers.   
  
"Hey, Noah," she greets the boy, attempting to sound casual.  
  
"Where the fuck are you, Lopez?" Puck complains into her ear, but it's hard to really listen to him when Brody is mounting the back of her thighs. "I'm horny as hell and we had plans to meet up at your dorm today. I'm here, so where the fuck are you?"  
  
Santana has to bite down on her bottom lip to keep in her moan when she feels Brody's massive cock start to enter her from behind; the fat head pushing into her tight cunt hole and then sinking all the way in. Santana's entire body shudders as Brody's cock fills her - it's easily the biggest one she's ever taken, but she'll never tell Puck that.   
  
Oh, right; Puck.

"I-I'm b-usy," Santana manages to grunt out, giving up on the rest of her reply when Brody starts to fuck into her. Her whole body jolts at the force of it, which says a lot considering she can tell he's holding back so Puck won't hear anything.   
  
"Well, fuck, Santana," Puck complains, sounding all whiny. "How long are you gonna be? Are you coming at all?"  
  
"Oh, I-I'm gonna, gonna come, all right," Santana pants into the phone as Brody starts to pick up the pace; hissing when he grips her ponytail and tugs.   
  
The faster Brody's hips move, the harder it is for Santana to bite back her moans, and it doesn't take Puck too long to figure things out. "Are you getting fucked right now?!"  
  
"Oh fuck yeah!" Santana cries as she comes suddenly, her pussy clenching tightly around Brody's cock as he keeps fucking her through it. " _Fuck fuck fuck_."  
  
"You better stay on the line then," Puck says once she stops moaning. "If that's the most I'm getting from you tonight."  
  
Santana promises to do just that and presses a finger to her lips when she rolls over; leaving Puck on the line as Brody silently pushes back into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	17. Exes (Puck, Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Puck, Samtana - facetiming the ex for a booty call](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/220008/220008_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have prepared for this. As you can see at the bottom of each chapter, I've posted the link to the original prompt post these are from. So if you want more or have anything in particular you would like to see, head over there and feel free to leave lots of prompts! I won't write everything prompt, just whatever inspires me, but I promise to give everything consideration. And who knows, someone else might feel inspired to write it for you.

"Well, fuck you too, bitch," Puck grumbles into his phone as he ends the call; striking out yet again.  
  
He has only been in LA for a week, but Puck is starting to regret it already. Sure the weather is nice, half the girls walk around in bikini tops and he's spotted more celebrities walking the streets than on the Friends reruns he leaves on at night, but he's not sure the pros outweigh the cons.   
  
Well, it's really just the one con, in this case, and it's mostly the lack of girls Puck has slept with since getting here.  _Lack of_  meaning zero. Puck has not had sex in over a week and it's not looking promising to change anytime soon.   
  
Two of the numbers he got were wrong and the third told him to go fuck himself when he asked if she was up for meeting for a quick fuck. None of the chicks on his floor are remotely hot, either, so he can't even go ask for some sugar and hope real life is anything like porn.  
  
Getting laid was so much easier in Lima; Puck was a legend there. He had spent years cultivating a full roster of hot ladies that were ready and willing to fuck him the second he called.  
  
Now he has to start all over again from scratch and Puck doesn't know if he has the patience for that.  
  
But whatever, he'll worry about that later. For now, Puck just needs some relief and fast, and he'll settle for long distance relief if that's all he can get. He starts at the very top of his roster, sending a quick text off to his ex-girlfriend to see if she's available to tend to his needs.  
  
_u around 2 facetime? i rly need 2 nut!_  
  
Puck grabs his laptop so he can use both hands and calls Santana before she even replies to his text. She doesn't take long to answer, but Puck has to squint to see the scene that pops up on his screen instead of the face he expects to see.  
  
He tilts his head and it takes him a moment to realize what he's looking at, but  _yep_ ; that's definitely Santana getting eaten out by someone that's not him.  
  
"What the fuck, are you serious, Lopez?!" Puck whines, but of course he doesn't look away. He doesn't even know why he's surprised; it's totally typical of Santana to pull some kind of shit like this.  
  
"Sam,  _fuck_ , Sammy, right there," she moans through the screen without even sparing a glance at her laptop and Puck scoffs loudly. He had seen blonde hair and assumed it was Brittany, which was one thing because  _hot_ , but she's fucking Sam Evans now? One of his absolute best bros from high school? So much for the Bro Code.  
  
"You really ain't shit for this," he tells them, though he doubts they're even paying him any mind. "Either of you."  
  
Still, Puck takes his cock out and starts stroking himself to the show because watching Santana come is still hot as hell, no matter who is making it happen and he's apparently a lot more horny than he is annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	18. Best Friends (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp: [Finntana - Finn tells Santana how he feels](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/225501/225501_original.jpg)

"You did good, Finnocence," Santana sighs as she drops herself down beside the boy, casually lifting her legs up to rest them over his lap. The rest of the glee club, members new and old, have finally all left, leaving them alone in the choir room. "The musical wasn't a total disaster and your casting choice for Rizzo was especially inspired."  
  
"Thanks." Finn cracks a smile, hands coming down to touch smooth bare legs. "And thanks for coming down so last minute to fill in," he adds quickly. "I don't think Tina is gonna talk to me for a few weeks, but you were clearly  _made_  to play Rizzo."   
  
While that was definitely true, that hadn't been the only reason Finn had opted to call Santana all the way in Louisville to come play the role after Unique had to drop out instead of just asking Tina.   
  
Finn has missed Santana and wanted to see her, and he hadn't even realized how much until recently.   
  
Despite running in the same social circle, Finn and Santana hadn't always been friends; it wasn't until last year that they got close, after their big confrontation in the hallway that led to Santana being outed. Finn had been her hero through all of that, and it had bonded them in a special way that neither had fully understood until they parted way at the end of the school year.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Santana had become Finn's best friend and now, sometime even later, Finn has realized that she's become even more than that.   
  
He knows it's cliche to fall in love with your best friend, but Finn wonders if there's also a cliche about falling in love with your  _lesbian_  best friend, or if that's just his cross to bear alone.  
  
"You know, I told Britt I only agreed to come because I wanted to see her," Santana shares after a few moments of silence, and Finn tries to keep his expression neutral. "But I wanted to see you, too," she admits, and Finn's face immediately loses its battle.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks hopefully.  
  
Santana smiles and nods, playfully pinching Finn in his side. "I missed you, Frankenteen."  
  
"I missed you, too," Finn tells her softly, squeezing the calf his hand has been mindlessly rubbing for the past five minutes. He looks over at Santana, sees how genuine she's being and just thinks  _fuck it_. "I love you," he says before he can stop himself. "Not... Not like I used to. Like friends love each other... But like, like I really, really fucking love you."  
  
It takes all his self control, but Finn doesn't look away from Santana as he speaks; he keeps his eyes on hers and watches all the micro-expressions that cross her face as she listens to his confession.  
  
"Finn..." she finally breathes after what feels like hours. She shakes her head. "I don't, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything," Finn tells her with a shrug. "I wasn't expecting anything from you. I know you're, I know you're not into guys, I just. I just wanted to tell you how I feel because we're finally both single and I think you're-"  
  
The rest of Finn's words get cut off by Santana's soft lips on his, but he certainly doesn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	19. Convincing (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Sebtana - Sebastian wants to try being with a woman](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/224273/224273_original.gif) (nsfw)

It's Blaine that puts the idea into Sebastian's head, when he asks him if he's ever been with a girl.   
  
He doesn't ask it in the way other people ask it, in that subtly homophobic  _'how can you be sure you're gay if you've never been with a woman?'_  kinda way; but he had just finished telling him about his brief bout of confusion after kissing Rachel and asked if Sebastian had ever gone through something similar.   
  
His answer had been no, because for the longest time, that was the truth, but later that night, long after he's hung up with Blaine, but still thinking about his words, Sebastian wonders if that's still true.  
  
Sebastian has never been with a girl - he's never even kissed one - but he can't deny that a certain girl has caught his eye lately and made him react in ways he's only ever reacted to men before.   
  
He doesn't know what it is about Santana Lopez that has so much of his attention lately, but something about her just draws Sebastian in, and the more he thinks about Blaine's story, the more he wonders if he should do some experimenting of his own. 

 

  
  
Trying to convince Santana would probably be pointless, because she's a stubborn spiteful bitch, so he  _seduces_  her instead. That... is actually a lot easier than he expects it to be, and it makes him wonder if he's gotten as under her skin lately as she has his.  
  
Kissing a girl is nice, Sebastian finds; a lot softer than kissing a boy, even when the girl is as hard and rough as Santana. Her lips are big and plump, and her cheek is smooth and round when he cups it to pull her closer.   
  
Sebastian likes it, he decides, as they tumble backwards onto his bed and continue to kiss. He doesn't know if it makes him  _feel_ all the things kissing a boy does, but Santana's mouth fits against his well, and as he settles ontop of her, he finds he doesn't mind the curve of her breasts against his chest either.  
  
But when she takes her dress off a little bit later, Sebastian can't deny the way his cock throbs at the sight of her underwear clad body. "I've always had an appreciation for the female form, but I must admit, yours is doing things to me, Lopez."  
  
Santana smirks up at the boy, her hand following his as it slides down her smooth stomach and into her panties to cup her between her legs. "I always knew I was hot enough to turn at least one gay in my lifetime."  
  
Sebastian smirks right back at her as his fingers slip and slide through unfamiliar wetness, blindly exploring the soft flesh of Santana's folds before finding that hole he's looking for. "Someone's getting a little ahead of themselves," he taunts as he slowly enters her with a single finger, his grin widening as she arches of the bed. "I'm not quite convinced yet."   
  
"Well, then," Santana starts through a moan, as she unclips her bra to free her tits and places Sebastian's free hand over one. "Allow me to present my case."   
  
Santana reaches for the fly of his jeans to get Sebastian's cock out, so she can show him just how good this girl can make a boy feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	20. Movies (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - movie time](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/225203/225203_original.jpg)

This isn't the first time Santana's date night has been ruined by Sam's siblings, but that doesn't make it any less annoying.   
  
She likes the little brats for the most part - as much as Santana likes any human beings anyways, least of all ones that aren't old enough to go to a PG-13 movie by themselves - but they are seriously cramping her style.   
  
"Fine," Santana sighs, her tone annoyed even though she finds herself fighting a smile when Sam's face lights up. "The little ones can come, but we're not sitting with them."  
  
"Okay, yeah, that's fine," Sam is quick to agree. "They won't want us to, anyways. Being seen at the movies with your big brother isn't any cooler than being seen with your parents, apparently."   
  
Santana matches Sam's exaggerated pout with one of her own, seeing her boyfriend is a little bummed at his little siblings outgrowing him. "I don't mind being seen with you," she promises him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss to cheer him up; the things she does for this boy, she swears.   
  
  
  
As predicted, the movie is lame and Santana loses interest in it within ten minutes. The theater is about half full, which is pretty good for a weeknight in Lima, and she and Sam are sitting in the back row by themselves; Stacey and Stevie a couple rows ahead where Sam can keep an eye on them.   
  
Santana's hand finds Sam's thigh and he immediately tenses under her touch. "I'm bored," she whispers to him around a smirk.  
  
"This is a kid's movie," Sam hisses back when Santana's hand moves farther and farther up his thigh. He's not exactly opposed to fooling around in public, but he'd prefer to not be the one that has to control himself.  
  
"A pre-teen movie," Santana corrects him, kissing along Sam's jaw line to get closer to his ear. "Put your hand up my dress and I'll try to keep quiet."   
  
Sam bites back his whimper and his eyes dart around the theater as he considers her challenge. Santana's right; it's mostly younger teens and parents, and nobody can even see them all the way in the back.   
  
"It's a good thing you always wear dresses," Sam whispers back as his own hand creeps up Santana's thigh and between her legs. He keeps his eyes on the screen as he blindly maneuvers his way past her panties and his fingers are met with slick wetness.  
  
Santana hisses at the first touch, her hand instinctively gripping Sam's wrist as he teases her slit. "I w-wear them especially for these occasions," she chokes out, lifting up in her seat a little when one of Sam's fingers finds her entrance and slips inside her. " _Fuck_."  
  
Sam shushes Santana, but still doesn't look at her; keeping his gaze straight ahead as he pumps in and out slowly, waiting until she's squirming in her seat before he adds a second finger. It's not his preferred angle, but it does the trick, and he has Santana writhing within minutes.  
  
"Remember to be quiet," Sam reminds her when he feels her getting close. It just takes a few more pumps and his fingers curling _just right_ before Santana comes hard. Her grip on his wrist tightens almost as much as her cunt walls do around his fingers, and Santana actually has to clamp her other hand over her mouth to keep her loud moans from escaping.   
  
Santana slumps back in her seat once she comes down, but Sam keeps his fingers inside her for the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	21. One Percent (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Santana/Anyone - that stripper looks familiar](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/215458/215458_original.gif)

Despite being a snarky asshole, Sebastian Smythe is the kinda guy who has a lot of friends; male, female, gay, straight and all kinds of in between.  
  
He's with his straight male friends when he ends up at the local strip club, of course. Normally he'd roll his eyes at their predictability and bow out for the night, but it's Hunter's bachelor party and he's the best man, and since he already bailed on planning the party, Sebastian figures the least he can do is attend it.   
  
The other guys whoop and holler the second they walk in the door, but Sebastian just wrinkles his nose at the cheap lighting and loud music; the place looking just as gross and tacky as he assumed it would.   
  
Sebastian reluctantly takes a seat in front of the stage with the rest of the group, ordering a drink and watching the current stripper perform her routine with disinterest.   
  
"How can you not find that hot?" the guy beside him asks, shouting over the music to be heard. He's one of Hunter's co-workers, a guy Sebastian just met tonight. "Look at her tits! They're fucking beautiful, man!"  
  
Sebastian rolls his eyes, assuming he's probably the first gay guy this dude has ever met in real life, and glances over at the dancer. Her body is objectively very impressive, though her face leaves something to be desired, but she does nothing for him, just like the other 99% of women in the world.  
  
"What can I say?" he offers patiently and with a smirk. "She's just not my type."   
  
The guy shakes his head like Sebastian just told him something shameful and turns back to watch the end of the show, mercifully ignoring him.  
  
Sebastian is thankful to be left alone - even more so when the waitress brings him his drink - and manages to mostly zone out until the DJ introduces the next dancer and the hair on the back of his neck rises when she comes out on stage.   
  
Her name is Snix, but to Sebastian, she's that other 1%.  
  
Nothing ever happened with her back in high school, but Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn't wish it did. He denied it at the time, but over the years he's come to terms with the fact that he has an exception, and her name is Santana Lopez.  
  
She's as sexy as ever, and Sebastian is completely captivated by her; all the lights and the sounds and everyone else fading away as he watches Santana move to the beat of the music. It's gorgeous and sensual and it makes Sebastian's cock hard in his pants.  
  
Santana doesn't seem to notice him until she hops off the stage and starts dancing around her loyal spectators, teasing different men and a few women until she finds that lucky person she wants to give her lap dance to.   
  
Her lips curl into a pleased grin when she gets to Sebastian. Her fingers trailing around the back of his neck and through his hair, teasing and taunting until she finally turns herself around and drops down into his lap; grinding her ass against his hardness.  
  
Sebastian can feel everyone's eyes on him as Santana dances, and it takes him a second to figure out what to do with his hands before he finally settles them on her rolling hips, pulling her even closer as his own hips start to buck up.  
  
"I guess  _she's_  your type, though, huh?" Hunter's co-worker giddily shouts at him as he watches, and well, he's not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	22. Best of Friends (Brotana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Brotana - roommates with benefits](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/219577/219577_original.jpg)

Santana doesn't think living with Brody is the most ideal situation for either of them, but she doesn't really have a lot of other options at the moment.   
  
Her separation from Brittany has been sudden and inconvenient, and left her looking for a new place to live with only her best friend offering her a room. Considering Santana walked in on her wife coming loudly and very enthusiastically on Rory's cock in the bed they shared for the past three years, she probably shouldn't have been the one to move out, but that image had kind of ruined their apartment for her anyways, so whatever. Brittany and Rory can keep it and have as much pasty white sex as they please for all she cares.  
  
Brody's a good friend though, and his apartment is nice as fuck - way better than the one she had with Brittany - but he's  _such_  a neat freak and never stops bitching about any little mess she makes.   
  
They have a lot fights about all the things Brody wishes Santana would do that she never does, but they're always good natured and more snarky than anything. He's been her best friend for years, ever since she (and Brittany) moved to New York after high school and even though he'd probably kick anyone else out for the shit she pulls, Santana knows he'd never do it to her. At least she still has one person in her life she can trust.  
  
The fights and the snark are a good distraction from the sadness for a while, until one day they aren't enough.   
  
"Thanks for leaving your dirty dishes on the table," Brody tells her sarcastically as he walks by her room one night, stopping at her opened door when he doesn't get a smart comment back. He peeks inside to find Santana sitting dejectedly on her bed; back against her headboard and something in her hands. "What's wrong?"   
  
Santana looks up at him with sad eyes and holds up an envelope. "Brittany sent the divorce papers."   
  
Brody sighs back at her, offering her a sympathetic smile as he walks closer and climbs up onto the bed to sit beside her. Santana curls herself into his arms immediately and Brody holds her tightly for a while, just sitting with his best friend while she's sad.

Santana has been pretending to be fine with the break up for the last month, acting like she's better off without her wife and that finding out Brittany's been having an affair with Rory for the past couple years didn't completely destroy her. But Brody knows Santana and knew it was only a matter of time before something snapped - he's just glad he's here now that it's finally happened.

He expects her to cry, and she does a little, but what he doesn't expect is for her to kiss him. "Whoa, wait," Brody whispers against Santana's desperate, biting kisses. He gets a firm hold on her arms and pulls her away enough so that he can look into her lustful eyes. "You're upset. Are you sure this is a good idea?"   
  
Santana looks at him for a moment and Brody waits for her to come to her senses and crumble into his chest or something, but instead she just nods and kisses him again; gripping his shoulders as she swings her body around to straddle his lap - she only detaches herself from him long enough for them to get undressed.   
  
That's the first time Brody and Santana have sex, but it's not the last - not by a long shot. It starts happening regularly after that.  
  
They have sex in her room and his in room; in the living room and the kitchen and the shower; in the bathroom at the club they go to sometimes and even at the diner Santana works at.   
  
The sex is amazing - better than amazing, the best either of them have ever had - but there's no feelings involved. There's fondness and love, because they're still best friends and always will be, but it's... easy and it's fun.  
  
It's another distraction, but it feels like more than that; it feels kinda like healing.  
  
_talk dirty 2 me_

Santana texts him one afternoon as she's waiting for the bus, because her mind is wandering, but today it wanders to Brody instead of her ex-wife.  
  
_i'm not wearing any underwear b/c you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like i asked you to 100 fucking times_

Brody texts her back and she bursts out laughing right there at the busy bus stop.  
  
Santana thinks it might be the first time she's actually laughed - a real, full belly, nose crinkling laugh - since walked in on Brittany fucking Rory, and it's then that she realizes just how many  _benefits_  there are to living with Brody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	23. Hot & Cool (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pucktana - college friends with benefits](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/221896/221896_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts to fill, so please, if you wanna see more chapters of this anytime soon, you should head over to the prompt post (link below) and leave some fun prompts for me. You can also link to a image in the comments here, I suppose, if you aren't as comfortable on LJ. As long as there's an image (still or gif) with only a vague prompt (and pairing), then that's good.

Santana meets Puck her first week at college and starts sleeping with him not long after that, but it feels like she's known him for years   
  
It's probably because he reminds her of every asshole jock she went to high school with - and okay, had sex with, too - but maybe it's because things are just really easy with him.   
  
Puck is immature and unreliable, but he's also chill and flexible and actually fun, when Santana doesn't want to wring his neck.  
  
They're a lot alike, in some ways, and they get along, even when they don't.   
  
They fight a bit, sometimes, but never over anything that matters; it's usually just because Santana's in a bad mood about something else and Puck suffers the brunt of it.   
  
That's where their compatibility comes in, because while Santana's good at being a nagging bitch, Puck is equally as good at not caring about what she thinks or how she feels; her words, no matter how harsh, always just seem to roll right off his back.  
  
That should probably make Santana angry - it would if Puck was anyone else, but it works for them, because that way, even when she's just been a raging cunt to him, she knows he'll still be up for a good fuck if she's horny.   
  
And Santana is never hornier than when she's angry.   
  
  
  
This time is no different, even if Santana was louder and meaner than she usually is. It's just that that annoying bitch Berry got to the hot new T.A. Brody before Santana could, and she doesn't like to lose - especially not to dwarfs like her.   
  
It's been hours since she rebuff Puck in the quad and yelled at him, and Santana's starting to feel that familiar need growing between her legs. There are other guys (and even a couple girls) she could call to relieve that itch, but nobody that can do it as well as Puck can.  
  
_i know ur mad @ me but im sure ur dick isnt so i should still b able 2 come over,_ she texts Puck after she can't take it anymore, and she's not at all surprised when she immediately gets a reply.  
  
_im not the 1 thats mad babe,_ it reads, just like it always does, and she's rushing out of her dorm without even texting back.  
  
  
  
Santana moans into Puck's mouth as she kisses him hungrily, their naked bodies pressed and tangled together in his too small bed.   
  
"You're way hotter than Berry," Puck tells her with a grunt, lips moving over to nip a her neck while his cock keeps its steady rhythm of  _in and out and in and out._  
  
She clings to Puck as they both suddenly come together; Santana's cunt squeezing and clutching the cock spurting deep inside her as they both ride the wave as high as it'll take them.  
  
Puck's cum feels warm and thick and  _so amazing_  as it fills her, and it's moment like this that Santana wonders how she could ever be mad at him when he makes her feel this damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	24. Plans (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Sebtana  - never seen a cock like that (nsfw)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/lover_9_5/84285668/1152/1152_original.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts to fill, so please, if you wanna see more chapters of this anytime soon, you should head over to the prompt post (link below) and leave some fun prompts for me. You can also link to a image in the comments here, I suppose, if you aren't as comfortable on LJ. As long as there's an image (still or gif) with only a vague prompt (and pairing), then that's good.

Santana had a plan when she approached Sebastian at the hotel bar and, like any good plan, it had several steps.   
  
Step one was to find him:  _check_. He was, as expected, trying to charm the bartender into serving him even though he's well under 21. From what Santana witnessed, it might have even worked if the hotel hadn't been crawling with high school students for the Nationals competition happening around the block the next day.   
  
Step two was to flirt with him:  _check_. Santana's as natural a flirt as she is a bitch. Well, when she has an ulterior motive she is, anyways, so flirting with Sebastian was easy. He was as smarmy and smirky as ever, and gave as good as he got; it was actually fun, if Santana were to be honest.  
  
Step three was to seduce him:  _big fat check_. Sebastian may claim to be a card carrying member of the Lady Gaga fanclub, but Santana knows when a guy is into her, and he has been interested since their duet, or at least intrigued. So all it really took was one of her signature tight dresses that showed off her amazing tits and legs, some well placed touches, a rough kiss with just a slip of tongue and a whispered invitation to get him to agree to come up to her room.   
  
Steps four and five were to get him naked and take some pictures to blackmail him with so he'd drop out of performing with the Warblers at Nationals tomorrow and give the New Directions a better shot at finally winning.  
  
She does get Sebastian to take his clothes off while she's getting things ready in the bathroom, but when she comes out in a matching and very skimpy bra and panties set and finds him waiting naked on the bed for her, well, that's kinda where the plan starts to go off the rails.  
  
"Fucking hell," Santana mumbles under her breath as she takes in the sight and sheer size of Sebastian's cock. She's been more into the V than the D recently, but Santana's always been able to appreciate a nice dick, and she doesn't think she's ever seen one quite like his. And something tells her he knows just what to do with it, too.  
  
Sebastian's giving her that smug smirk he's always sporting and usually Santana wants to smack it right off his face, but she can't help but think he's earned it now. If her dick was that big, she'd be a cocky asshole, too. Hell, it  _is_  why Santana's a cocky asshole - metaphorically speaking, of course; she looks that good naked too, is what she's saying.  
  
"Think you can handle it, Lopez?" Sebastian taunts her, hand gripping his hard shaft so it stands upright and Santana can see just how huge he is.   
  
Santana swallows thickly, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs and remember the plan.   
  
So far she's executed it flawlessly; Sebastian Smythe is naked in her bed, just like he's supposed to be. All she has to do is grab her phone from the desk behind her, snap some pictures, take all of his clothes and get the hell out of there. Her girlfriend is waiting for in their room a few doors down, ready to craft the perfect blackmail text to send him once Santana is in back in the safety of another room.   
  
That's the plan she and Brittany had come up with to ensure their win at Nationals. It's really simple and she's so close to completing it, but now that she's actually here, just feet away from where Sebastian - cocky, smarmy, infuriating Sebastian - is lying naked, Santana suddenly wants to go off book.   
  
"You should be worrying if you can handle  _me_ , Smythe," Santana finally answers him with smirk that rivals his as she sheds her underwear and crawls up onto the bed between Sebastian's legs.  
  
 _Plans change_ , Santana reasons as she leans down to take as much of Sebastian's massive cock into her mouth as she can;  _A good schemer needs to be able to adapt and switch it up_.  
  
Santana will just have to spend all night with Sebastian to make sure he's too tired to compete tomorrow, instead.   
  
She's sure Brittany will understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	25. Pet (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Willtana - waiting for her treat (nsfw)](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sarmaren/72753356/223164/223164_original.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts to fill, so please, if you wanna see more chapters of this anytime soon, you should head over to the prompt post (link below) and leave some fun prompts for me. You can also link to a image in the comments here, I suppose, if you aren't as comfortable on LJ. As long as there's an image (still or gif) with only a vague prompt (and pairing), then that's good.

Santana's still in the locker room when she gets Will's texts, her muscles sore from Cheerios practice and her clothes only half on after her shower. 

_daddy wants to see you tonight. be at my apartment at 7:15 exactly, not a minute later._

"Fuck," Santana moans as she reads the messages, both in arousal and frustration. 

She's always excited to spend the night with her Mr. Schue, but she's absolutely exhausted from the hell Sue put them through this afternoon, and Santana's not sure her body can handle Cheerios practice  _and_  time with Mr. Schue in the same day. 

But it's a moot point, really, because it's not like she can really ignore or decline Will's instructions. Well, she  _could_  if she really wanted to, but the last thing Santana wants to do is disappoint him. 

Decision obvious, she pulls her skirt up and sends a quick reply back.

_yes, daddy._

 

Santana arrives a few minutes early, but doesn't dare to knock until 7:15 sharp. 

"Right on time," Mr. Schue notes as he opens the door, his pleased tone making Santana preen. He steps aside and motions for her to come inside. "Take all your clothes off."

Santana does as she's told without a word, promptly removing every article of clothing she's wearing and placing them neatly on Will's dining room table like always. 

He removes his own clothes too, and the tingling between Santana's legs intensifies at the sight of him. She bites her bottom lip as she watches him approach her, just barely swallowing a whimper when he turns her around to tie her arms together behind her back - Santana loves being at his mercy like this. 

Mr. Schue is always dominant with her, but not always in the same way. 

Sometimes he just wants her quick and rough, and all Santana needs to do is be willing and ready to let him do whatever he pleases with her. But sometimes it's like this, more drawn out and fun; a game she has to play in order to win the prize. 

Santana definitely prefers it this way.

"On your knees," Will tells her once he has her arms secured, and she does what he asks without question. "Over there, in front of the chair. Wait for me."

It's a bit difficult with her arms tied, and her knees are burning by the time she gets there, but Santana waits dutifully for Mr. Schue in front of his chair.

She knows better than to turn around, but she can hear Mr. Schue move around his apartment; first bringing his dirty dishes into the kitchen and then cleaning up what she thinks are papers he had been grading before her arrival. He even makes a phone call to Ms. Pillsbury.

It doesn't even take him  _that_  long to join her, but she's so needy by the time he sits down in front of her that Santana doesn't even wait for his command before she leans forward to take Mr. Schue's soft cock in her mouth to start sucking him hard.

She'll probably be punished for that, but it'll be  _so_  worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	26. Different (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Finntana - first time in 1x15 (nsfw)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2a5f97def53dbe32106a0ac6cd44df80/tumblr_p1yggs8VTS1vrxv7fo1_500.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is even still interested in these, but let me know if you are. Because I have some time off, kind of felt like writing some quick things since nobody else is writing any good smut I wanna read recently, so I went back and started filling some of my own prompts since I've done almost all the other ones I was interested in from other people.

"Is this okay?" Finn asks as his fingers toy with the strap of Santana's slip, checking with her before he pulls it down and it makes Santana want to smack him. She knows Finn is a virgin and a painfully nice guy and all, but there's nothing sexy about being a polite gentleman. Santana Lopez doesn't do nice or soft or caring sex - she does rough and hot and good sex.  
  
"Of course it is, Finnocence," Santana snaps, frustration clear in her voice as she pulls the top of her slip down herself and frees her tits. Finn's eyes and mouth widen comically at the sight of them, and Santana takes further initiative by grabbing his hands and placing them on her for him. "Stop asking permission and  _take_  what you want."  
  
Finn swallows thickly, obviously nervous but nodding his head anyways as he starts massaging her boobs experimentally. His hands are clumsy and shaky, but when he rolls a dusky nipple between his fingers and pinches, Santana finds she doesn't care; all that matters is how good it feels.   
  
Soon, Finn is adding his mouth, sucking one of Santana's nipples between his lips and teasing it with his tongue and teeth. His confidence only seems to grow as Santana's moan's get louder, and before she even knows what's happening, Finn has her laying naked beneath him and writhing.   
  
"Are you ready?" he asks once he's naked too, and as big as Finn is, Santana finds he doesn't feel at all imposing as he hovers above her.   
  
"Yeah, I-I want you to fuck me," is Santana's breathy answer, her eyes dark and pleading as she reaches up to cradle Finn's face in her hands.   
  
Santana is never one for any kind of eye contact during sex - doggy style is her favorite position for a reason - but she just can't seem to tear her gaze away from Finn's as his cock slowly enters her pussy.   
  
"Holy shit," Finn moans almost immediately, and Santana bits back her smile as she nods because yeah -  _holy shit_. Finn's cock is as big as the rest of him, so she really shouldn't be surprised at how well he's filling her, but Santana can't quite believe it. "I can't believe how good you feel."   
  
The awe is plain to see on Finn's face, even through his growing goofy grin, and Santana feels this surge of affection for the doofus. "You feel good, too," she assures him with her own small smile, nails digging into the back of Finn's neck just a little as he finally gets the full length of his cock inside Santana.   
  
"Are you okay?" Finn can't help but ask, and this time it doesn't annoy Santana at all. That surge of affection is back, only stronger, and she fights to swallow the words she's suddenly dying to say.   
  
"I'd be better if you started moving those uncoordinated hips of yours," she says instead, but it's not said meanly. It sounds more like teasing than an order, and so Finn's nervous smile stretches into a wide grin and  _oh fuck_ , now he's moving.  
  
His thrusts start slow and they're as clumsy as his hands were, but Finn makes up for it in enthusiasm and sheer size and after a few minutes - and more than a little guidance from Santana - he starts finding his groove.  
  
Finn's hands have found hers and he's laced their fingers together as he rocks into her, and Santana's still looking into his eyes somehow and it all feels so different than any other sex Santana has ever had. And it's not because Finn is a virgin or her friend or whatever else sets him apart from every other guy in school, but Santana can't figure out why this is different, either. She just knows it it.   
  
Maybe it's because it's nice and soft and caring when she's used to rough and hot, but it's  _good_  all the same.  
  
And then Finn is coming suddenly, his grip tightening around her hands as his cock spurts warm cum into the depths of Santana's pussy. His hips jerk and spasm as he empties his load, and all of it is just enough to push Santana over the edge, too.   
  
She wraps her legs around Finn's thighs as she comes; her arms curling around his shoulders and pulling him down against her as they come together, and yep. Santana has never felt quite like this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	27. Patience (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - sneaking a ride, 5x18](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ea07359610162ec0bb0b135c2ffd6611/tumblr_p27acrdqRi1vrxv7fo5_500.gif) (nsfw)
> 
> I'll put a slight dubcon warning on this just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more prewritten fill to post later tonight (Willtana) but I'm curious to know what pairing you guys prefer to read. I have my preferences for writing, but I want to write things you guys actually want to read too, so feel free to let me know in the comments if you have a preference that I can try to lean towards more.

When Mercedes offered to let Santana stay in her town house when she got back from vacation, she'd agreed before knowing Sam and Blaine were also living there.   
  
Well, Blaine is supposedly living there; he seems to spend most of his nights at the loft with Kurt, because apparently it's easier for them to share space as long as they're not technically living together. Whatever, Santana doesn't pretend to understand them or their issues.  
  
So really, it's more like she's just living with Sam and Mercedes, which is kind of weird to start, but she gets used to it. Santana thought living with a couple would be harder, considering her girlfriend is still across with the world finishing out a job, but it's not too bad.   
  
Maybe that's because Mercedes is working more often than not, and when she _is_ home, it feels like Sam pays more attention to her than he does his girlfriend. Santana knows it's because Mercedes isn't putting out, so Sam isn't getting any and maybe she'd tease him more for that if Santana was getting any herself, but she's not.  
  
And as much as Santana used to pretend she needed a warm body under her in high school, she's never really been the type to get too stir crazy without sex. She loves sex, of course, but she can survive without it for a bit.   
  
At least, she usually can. But lately, it's been hard.   
  
Santana doesn't know if it's because of the long distance or because there's someone else around as deprived of sex as she is, but she's been feeling hornier and hornier lately. And Sam's been looking better and better to her.   
  
And yeah, Santana is into girls now, but Sam is so pretty and his body is so lean and his lips are soft like a girl, and she's caught him looking at her more than a few times, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't regret never giving him a ride back when they dated in high school. Especially after Brittany admitted how good of a fuck he is.   
  
So maybe she starts looking at Sam more too, and winking at him when he catches her. Maybe Santana starts wearing shorter and shorter dresses around the house, and maybe she makes sure Sam is around when she walks from her room to the bathroom with nothing on when she showers.   
  
Maybe, on a night when Mercedes is at the studio late, Santana kisses Sam while they're watching television on the couch and straddles him when he kisses her back.   
  
"I've wanted to do this for years," Sam admits as he circles Santana's waist and grabs a handful of her ass. "You're so fucking hot, even when you're being a bitch. God,  _especially_  when you're being a bitch."  
  
Santana gives him a wicked smile for that and reaches between them, slips her hand down the front of Sam's sweatpants and wraps her fingers around his hard cock. "You're just as big as Brittany said you were."  
  
They don't have sex that night, just get each other off with their hands, but that's only the start.

What used to be sneaky teasing turns into sneaky makeout sessions and groping, and whispered promises of more soon. Because _soon_ Mercedes has to go back to LA for a meeting with her record label and Sam and Santana get the house all to themselves.  
  
Santana is working at the diner the day Mercedes leaves, and Sam promises to be waiting for her in her room, but by the time she gets home, she finds him napping in her bed. His shorts are undone and his dick is out, and it makes Santana wet, knowing that Sam was as eager as she was.   
  
Instead of waking him up, Santana strips herself of her dirty work uniform and crawls into bed, moving up the boy's body until her pussy is hovering over his hard cock. She wonders what Sam is dreaming about as she grips his dick and sinks down onto it, and it only takes a few rocks of her hips before Sam is jolted awake.  
  
"What..." he mumbles groggily as he starts to sit up, and the movement makes Santana lose her balance and fall into him with a shriek. " _Fuck_ , what a way to wake up," Sam laughs once he realizes what's going on and where his cock is, and he doesn't give Santana a chance to say anything else before he swiftly rolls them over so he's on top. "I was just dreaming about doing this."  
  
"Let's make your dreams come true then," Santana grins up at him before pulling him down for a kiss, and the first thrust of Sam's cock tells Santana he was more than worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	28. Lesson (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Willtana - front of the class](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1d94622fa138c4ebfa17165b6c0a8045/tumblr_pddd0b2BkS1vrxv7fo1_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually from a reader (I'm assuming) who left a prompt on the meme a while ago. Thank you so much for participating, sorry it took so long to finally write a fill for you.

Santana Lopez has never been one to shy away from disobeying her teachers (except maybe Sue Sylvester, but who can blame her there?), not even the one she's secretly been fucking for the past few months.  
  
Actually, Santana finds she enjoys disobeying Mr. Schue more now that they're fucking than she ever did before - his punishments are so much more fun now.  
  
He likes to come off all nice and friendly, like he's always open to listen or help any student that needs it, but Santana knows Mr. Schue is so much more than that. It's not like he puts on an act for everyone else, as far as she knows, but there's just this other side to him that only Santana gets to see.  
  
Until today, anyways.  
  
Today, apparently Santana has pushed his buttons a bit too far and Mr. Schue wants everyone to know what he's really capable of.

 

  
  
It happens in Spanish class, when Mr. Schue is trying to teach her brain dead classmates the most basic things and Santana won't stop interrupting him; boldly telling him all the dirty things she wants him to do to her in front of the whole class, knowing her teacher is the only one in the room that can understand her as she speaks in fluent Spanish.  
  
He warns her to stop twice before he finally snaps, slapping his textbook on his desk and making all the other students jump in surprise. They're all used to Santana's antics by now, and this isn't the first time she's driven a teacher this far, but Mr. Schue has never lost his temper like this.  
  
"Front of the class," he tells her sternly, eyes blazing as he stares right at her. " _Now_ , Santana."  
  
Santana is surprised and thrown, but hides it well as she stands from her seat and walks confidentially towards Mr. Schue's desk, eyebrow raised and bottom lip tugged between her teeth.  
  
She waits once she's standing in front of him, and even though she can feel the rest of the class watching them, the dark look on Will's face makes Santana  _so damn wet_  she could jump him right then and there.  
  
And yet still, when he says, "Take your spanks off and bend over my desk," in Spanish to her, Santana's jaw drops and her head almost explodes. When she doesn't immediately follow his instructions, Mr. Schue continues. "Did you not understand me, Miss Lopez? Do you need me to repeat myself in English?"  
  
Santana swallows thickly and glances behind her to see everyone's eyes on her and while part of her feels like this is way too much, the other part - the one between her legs - finds it so fucking hot that she can't help but do as she's told.  
  
The averts her gaze from her classmates as she bends over Mr. Schue's desk, but she can certainly hear all the shocked chatting that starts once she flips her Cheerios skirt up and pulls her spanks down to her knees.  
  
Santana hears Will's zipper before she even feels him standing behind her, and she's so turned on by the humiliation of it all that she almost comes just from his hand gripping her hips.  
  
"For those of you confused," Mr. Schue starts as he runs the tip of his cock through Santana's dripping slit before settling at her aching hole. "Santana here has spent the last ten minutes telling me that she wished I would fuck her on my desk, with my big cock, until she was begging me to stop." He sinks into her without warning and Santana can't stop the pathetic guttural moan from escaping as she's filled with Mr. Schue's cock. "And as you all know, I like to make sure my students are getting everything they need from me."  
  
He starts thrusting into Santana after that, fast and hard and so fucking loud she wouldn't be surprised if the sound is echoing in the hallways.  
  
Mr. Schue always fucks her good, but Santana doesn't think it's ever felt  _this good_  before. She doesn't know if he's showing off for the class or if it's just their gazes making it that much hotter, but Santana finds she's coming in no time at all; a sound that could rival Rachel Berry's highest note ripping from her throat as her orgasm rocks through her.  
  
The fucking doesn't stop for a second, though, and Santana's barely finished her first orgasm before the second one starts building, and  _fuck_ , Mr. Schue wasn't lying when he said he was going to give Santana exactly what she wanted.

He's not going to stop until she begs him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	29. Date Night (Brittany, Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebtana - [Brittany catches Santana cheating](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c36758cafb2fd51c291db391dfbbfbfa/tumblr_p45pcoZFOC1vm8de1o4_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different, told from Brittany's point of view.

Things with Santana have been weird. So weird that even Brittany, who tends to get so lost in her own head that she misses the things around her more often than not, has picked up on it.   
  
It's kind of hard for her not to, what with Santana constantly texting someone whenever they're together, and canceling plans at the last minute, and that's not even mentioning the hickies Brittany's found on her neck and chest that she doesn't remember giving her.   
  
"Jeez, Britt, you giving so many people hickies that you forget giving them to me?" Santana questions her with a patient smile when Brittany finally asks her about them and it confuses the blonde so much that she just returns her girlfriend's smile and drops the subject all together.   
  
Brittany tries not to think about it too much, because thinking too hard always gives her a headache, but it's been making her sad lately. She misses Santana and their regular sexy times and sweet lady kisses.   
  
Today is the day, though, when she decides she's had enough.   
  
It's Friday night, aka date night, and they were supposed to get dinner at Breadstix before going to the movies, but as is normal lately, Brittany gets a text about twenty minutes before she's supposed to arrive, letting her know that Santana's not feeling too well and can't make their date after all.   
  
Brittany pouts at her phone, both out of sadness because Santana canceled again, but also because she hates the thought of her girlfriend being sick. Especially when she knows Dr. and Mrs. Lopez are away this weekend at some kind of fancy doctors conference in Cleveland, so Santana is all alone in that big house of hers.   
  
And it's both of those things that make Brittany decide that she'll just have to bring date night to Santana. It's a surprise, though, so she doesn't text or call before she heads over to her house, and she doesn't knock either, just uses the spare key Santana gave her years ago instead.  
  
The house is quiet when she walks in, but Brittany hears the familiar sounds of her girlfriend's moans as she's walking up the stairs.   
  
They sound more like the moans Santana makes when they have sex than they do the moans Santana makes during a straining Cheerios practice, so Brittany can't help but grin as she imagines her girlfriend touching herself in her room just a little bit away; orgasms make Brittany feel better when she's sick, too.  
  
Brittany creeps up the rest of the stairs and carefully makes her way to Santana's open door, but when she peaks inside, she doesn't find her girlfriend laid out with her hand between her legs.   
  
Instead, Brittany is greeted by the sight of Santana writhing underneath a boy she recognizes as Sebastian Smythe, her loud moans a product of his cock thrusting into her from behind as they fuck.  
  
It's passionate and slow in a way that makes it obvious this isn't the first time they've done it and Brittany can tell Santana is enjoying every minute of it. It brings tears to Brittany's eyes when she realizes  _this_  is why Santana's been so off lately, because she's been sneaking around with Sebastian behind her back. 

 _It's not cheating if the plumbing is different_ , Brittany hears Santana say in her head, but that's a lot easier to believe when she's not watching her girlfriend getting fucked doggy style by some smarmy Warbler with perfect hair. It might not be cheating, but it still hurts Brittany's heart and makes her insides twist up all funny.

Brittany considers interrupting them, but decides against it at the last minute because she hates confrontation. Instead, she just leaves as quietly as she came; leaving her girlfriend to spend date night with the person she'd clearly rather be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	30. Picture Perfect (Brotana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brotana- [photography class](https://78.media.tumblr.com/237a2bf16d65a2b290f88796f8d224d9/tumblr_p1w8hu2BlY1vrxv7fo2_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the few people that have left kudos and especially comments on the last few updates. It really makes all the difference knowing there are still some people out there interested in more updates on this this. So please, if you're reading and enjoying this and want more, let me know some how: comment, leave kudos, or leave a prompt for me.

Santana's never been one to mind being naked, but there's still something very comforting about Brody's own lack of clothing.   
  
"I can't expect my subjects to expose themselves to me if I'm not willing to do the same," is what he had said when Santana asked him about it when she first arrived.   
  
Maybe it's a little bit weird for Santana to be naked and alone in her roommate's boyfriend's apartment, but his logic makes sense and it's even thoughtful and most importantly, it  _does_  make her feel more comfortable, so she doesn't give it much thought.   
  
Santana is doing her hobbit friend and her hobbit friend's boyfriend a  _favor_ , anyways, agreeing to model for his dumb photography class. Rachel had been busy and too much of a prude to do it, and the girl Brody originally booked fell through last minute, and Santana had been a last resort.   
  
He had been completely upfront about the theme of the shoot and so Santana knew she was expected to pose nude for him, but she'd agreed anyways; it was really hard to say no to  _that_ much money.   
  
"So how do you want me?" Santana asks while Brody gets his camera all set up. "We doing tasteful angles here or do you just want me to spread 'em so you can get the money shot?"  
  
"I want all kinds of different shots of you," he replies back just as casually. "I'll eventually have to pick just one to be shown at the gallery, but I still I need to put together a whole portfolio for my professor to grade, so I need to take a lot of pictures. Hope you're up for a long night."  
  
"I'm up for whatever you want from me," Santana promises, and then proceeds to prove how good her word is by doing everything Brody asks of her without complaint.   
  
Santana stands naked by the window, gazing out at the busy city below as Brody shoots her from behind; she rests in the arm chair and reads a book as Brody stands across the apartment; and she critically takes in the reflection of her naked body in the full length mirror while her photographer skillfully manages to keep himself out of the shot.   
  
Brody's dick gets hard around the time he has Santana get in the shower, and it stays hard when he follows her into his bedroom.   
  
"How do you want me now?" Santana asks him huskily, eyeing Brody's massive cock as it bounces with each step he takes. "Do you want me on your  _bed_?" she wonders with a raised eyebrow, perching herself on the edge and spreading her legs for him.   
  
Brody keeps his gaze on his camera, watching Santana's movements through his lens, and his cock twitches at the sight of her pussy. He's been trying to be professional all night, but Santana has only gotten bolder and more flirty as the night has gone on, and he doesn't think he can take much more.   
  
But, he's not about to let Santana Lopez think she's getting the best of him, so he sets a plan in motion to keep his control.   
  
"Lie back," Brody tells her simply, and he waits until Santana is laying on his bed before he walks over. "Spread your legs for me," he instructs further and kneels up onto the bed with her.   
  
Brody shimmies his way closer to Santana, until he's right between her legs, and clutches his camera with one hand while using is other hand to grip his hard cock and guide it towards Santana's glistening cunt.   
  
He doesn't say anything as he slips the head of his dick through Santana's wet slit, just clicks away at his camera to capture the beauty of his veiny pink dick surrounded by the tanned meaty lips of Santana's pussy.   
  
It's vulgar, but beautiful at the same time - the contrast and intimacy of it - and even though Brody had done this with ulterior motives in mind, his brain has quickly switched back to photographer mode at the sight.   
  
Santana's breath hitches as Brody's cock teases her, and her eyes almost roll to the back of her head as she feels the tip settle at the throbbing hole of her cunt, but not going much further.  
  
"Beautiful," he mumbles to himself as he looks through his camera lens. "Touch yourself," Brody orders her as he continues to take picture after picture after picture of the round head of his cock tucked snugly inside the wet warmth of Santana's pussy.  
  
Brody knows immediately this is the shot he wants displayed at the art gallery for all of New York to see, and he knows it's going to be what gets him that A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	31. Hood (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pucktana- [school parking lot](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e5cd62e6e337bf4032274e41b23ba157/tumblr_pdipj42ScE1vrxv7fo1_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people liked the last chapter, that was one of my original prompts. I was kind of running out of inspiration so I went and posted a whole page of prompts myself in the hopes of inspiring myself to write more for them. Or anyone else, because I'd love for some readers to fill prompts too!

It feels like Santana sits in the choir room for hours before she's finally able to make herself get up and leave.   
  
The final bell had just rung sometime before Brittany had kissed her and dumped her feelings on her, so it's not entirely surprising to Santana that the hallways are now empty as she makes her way through them.   
  
She spots some teachers still in their classrooms as she passes them, and Mr. Figgins is pushing his mop around still too, but it isn't until Santana steps outside to the parking lot that she finds anyone of interest still hanging around.   
  
"You look about as good as I feel," Puck grunts at her from his spot leaning on the hood of her car, obviously waiting for her. He has a half finished cigarette in his hand, and he still looks weird to Santana, with his full head of hair and his fancy fucking uniform; he looks like a grown up or something.   
  
Instead of replying, Santana perches herself on the hood beside him and takes a drag from the cigarette he offers her. They sit in silence for a moment before Santana finally blurts it out; "Brittany kissed me. And basically said she wants to get back together."  
  
"What'd you say?" Puck wonders, not sounding too surprised.   
  
"Nothing," Santana answers with an embarrassed laugh and she inhales again before shaking her head. "I had no fucking clue what to say. I don't even know what I'm thinking. That girl's a head fuck."  
  
Puck echos her laugh and takes his cigarette back to finish it off. "I know the feeling," he mumbles before flicking the butt away and exhaling away from Santana's face. "Told Quinn I was in love with her and that she was my soul mate and a bunch of other dumb shit. She didn't say anything, either."   
  
"Quinn's a bitch," Santana answers, and she means it but it also just feels like something she should say in this situation. "You could do better."  
  
"I just thought she was the last piece I needed to get my shit together," Puck replies with a shrug, and Santana's gaze follows his to his uniform. "Guess I'll always just be a Lima Loser to her, though."  
  
Santana doesn't know why his pathetic whining is turning her on, or even if it is - maybe she's just trying to distract herself from her own confusing feelings of rejection that Brittany's confession stirred up - but whatever the reason is, Santana finds herself kissing Puck hungrily after that, and fumbling with the zipper of his pants.  
  
Puck kisses her back with as much enthusiasm and gets his pants undone for her, but once Santana pulls away to hike up her skirt, he can't help but ask, "Is this a good idea?" because maybe he really is some kind of grown up now.  
  
"Probably not," Santana admits, but then she's slipping her panties down to her knees and draping herself over the hood of her car, so it doesn't seem like that's going to stop her.   
  
And so it doesn't stop Puck either, as he steps up behind Santana, lines his cock up with her pussy and sinks into her easily. "I forgot how good you feel, Lopez," he groans before he starts thrusting into her hard.   
  
Santana hasn't taken a cock in years, but Puck feels so good and familiar inside her, that she can't help the loud guttural moan that rips from her throat as his hips meet hers. Her fingers crawl at the warm surface of her car hood, the sun still out and shining on them as Puck fucks from her behind in the McKinley High parking lot.   
  
It feels like she's back in high school, fucking Puck to forget about Brittany, but it's working better this time, because when she comes, Santana moans the right name, and she even lets Puck finish a minute later; his thick cum warming her insides the same way the setting sun warms her exposed skin.  
  
Puck pulls out of her awkwardly once he's finished, quickly stuffing his cock back in his pants and zipping himself back up while Santana pulls her panties back up and her skirt back down; the only evidence of what just transpired dripping down the inside of Santana's thighs.   
  
It's quiet again, until the sound of Puck's lighter is breaking the silence, and Santana smiles at him when he offers her another cigarette.   
  
"Thanks, Noah," she says simply, and Puck nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	32. Willing (Rortana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rortana- [while Brittany's sleeping](https://78.media.tumblr.com/18cb28acc31dfed88c615472f089b633/tumblr_pdir3v2WiR1vrxv7fo7_540.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new boy enters the mix. Doubt he'll be a main fixture at all, but I wanted something a bit different.
> 
> Will add a dubcon warning for some things mentioned in this chapter, but the main part is totally consensual.

Santana knew Rory was a little shit from the moment she heard his name, but everyone else just seems to think he's this sweet little angel that can do no wrong.  
  
But it's not like Santana isn't used to be painted as the bad guy, so her distaste for the foreigner isn't really anything worse than her general distaste for most of the men at McKinley High.  
  
It isn't until that little shit blackmails her with pictures of her and Brittany together that Santana's hatred for him becomes much more substantial.   
  
Rory's an amateur to scheming and blackmailing and starts off small, though, and just tells Santana to leave him alone if she wants her secret to remain a secret.   
  
After that, he's asking her to talk to the hockey players and other jocks so they'll leave him alone too, and it's not long after she's done that that Rory really starts to see the kind of power he holds and the kinds of things he can do with it.  
  
Santana's not at all surprised the day Rory asks for a blowjob, but she's gotta admit she's a little surprised at the size of the boy's cock when he pulls his pants down in the locker room. He's probably the same size as Finn and almost as thick as Puck, and Santana finds the experience isn't actually all that awful.   
  
There's something weirdly hot about being blackmailed into a sexual favor she'd never normally do - something hot about being at the mercy of a bratty little prick she hates. Santana doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with her, but she ends up eagerly swallowing Rory's cum when he shoots his massive load into her mouth, and finds herself looking forward to what he might make her do next.   
  
Sex comes after that, of course, and Santana hates how much she enjoys that, too. Rory is rough and harsh with her the whole time, calling her a  _cheater_  and a  _whore_ and other choice words as he pulls her hair and slaps her ass, and  _fuck_ , Santana's never come so hard in her life.  
  
It isn't until the day Rory demands Santana's anal virginity that she realizes just how much of a willing participate she's becoming in their little arrangement. No longer is Rory blackmailing her to have sex with him; Santana is just plain old cheating on Brittany with the Irish kid that lives in her house.  
  
Rory gets off on that the most, she thinks, because he starts getting really bold around a month into their affair; fingering Santana while they're with the Pierces at dinner, sneaking into the bathroom while she's having a shower, pulling her into a closet at school for a quick fuck, and making her carry his load inside her for the rest of the day.   
  
Santana would be lying if she said she didn't get off on it too, the way Brittany has no clue what's going on and how happy she always is to see Rory and Santana getting along. There's just something so dirty and shameful and  _wrong_  about all of it that makes Santana so fucking  _hot_.  
  
So when Rory sneaks into Brittany's room naked one night while Santana is sleeping over, it doesn't take a lot of convincing for Santana to agree to fuck him right there in bed beside her sleeping girlfriend.   
  
Santana's pussy is still wet and sensitive from the sex she and Brittany had earlier, so Rory slips inside her with no problem, and he immediately clamps a hand over Santana's mouth as he starts to pump into her, his cock filling her much better than Brittany's fingers had.  
  
She comes in record time, just from the thrill of it, and Rory does too; biting back his own moans as she buries in deep and lets go, spurting a nice load of thick cum into Santana's snatch to keep her warm for the rest of the night.   
  
"Sweet dreams, love," he whispers once he's done.  
  
He kisses her once before slipping out of her and disappearing out the door like he was never there, but as Brittany mumbles something in her sleep and curls into Santana's sweaty side, she's all too aware of everything she just let happen.  
  
And will probably let happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	33. Friends (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finntana - [trying to be friends](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0485a058e348aacde857770b139b0a45/tumblr_pdir8ubX9u1vrxv7fo3_500.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very brief break from the smut for a little bit of fluff, but the smut will be back for the following chapters.

Of all the guys Santana Lopez has slept with, she's never once caught feelings for any of them, so how in the ever loving fuck did she end up falling in love with Finn fucking Hudson?  
  
The only reason Santana had offered to take Finn's virginity was because she was positive she could sleep with him without anything getting complicated.   
  
Finn falling for her had been the only thing Santana had been worried about that night, and now here she was, more than a year later, pathetically and desperately in love with her best friend.  
  
Why does he have to be so nice and sweet and caring and thoughtful? Why does he always have to be there for her and give her the best hugs and the softest kisses on the forehead? Why does Finn have to be so damn cute and funny and fucking sexy, all the damn time?   
  
And most importantly, why does he have to be dating somebody else?  
  
"Rachel's pissed at me again," is the first thing Finn tells her as he flops down onto her bed, and it pulls Santana out of her thoughts.   
  
"What did you do this time?" she forces herself to ask as she leaves her homework forgotten. It's not that she's not eager to hear about any problems Finn and Rachel might be having, but Santana's not really in the mood to be reminded of the fact that Finn has a girlfriend - one that isn't  _her_. "Change the station while she was butchering a song?"  
  
Finn grins at her joke like he always does, and it makes Santana's stomach tighten in the worst way. "No," he laughs, but it's not long until his smile falls into a frown; something she's noticed it does a lot when it comes to Rachel recently. "I told her I was hanging out with you tonight instead of having dinner with her and her dads. You know how she is."  
  
"A possessive bitch," Santana answers too quickly, but she doesn't bother taking it back when Finn sends her a look. "What? She is, and you know it," she argues as she pushes herself off her desk chair and flops onto her bed beside Finn. "She's always been jealous of me."  
  
"It's because she knows you were my first," Finn explains, his voice quiet and different than it was just a moment ago. Maybe it's just because Santana's closer to him now, but his eyes look different, too. "She just gets jealous. It's stupid."  
  
Santana gulps, her throat feeling dry and tight as she shifts closer to Finn without taking her eyes off his. "Maybe it's not," she whispers back, licking her lips. "Maybe there's a reason she should be jealous."  
  
"But we're just friends," Finn says weakly, his body turning towards Santana's without really realizing it. His eyes flicker down to her plump lips for a moment before moving back up to meet her gaze. "Right?"  
  
 _This is your chance_ , Santana tells herself, heart beating out of her chest. She's already let so many chances pass her by and if she doesn't take this one, she worries she never will.  
  
"I don't think so," she admits breathlessly, hand covering Finn's heart as she leans in even further. "How can you just be friends with someone you want to kiss all the time?"  
  
The air turns heavy as Santana's confession hangs in it, but just as she feels the panic starting and she considers taking it back, Finn closes the distance between them and kisses her the way he always does in her dreams and everything is  _perfect_. At least in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	34. Company (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Samtana - [visiting her at college](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ad676965972ce94da577707765bfcfae/tumblr_p2eynv6uAd1vrxv7fo8_r1_540.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot I've had in the back of my head for ages, probably to be a chapter for my Quickies series, and part of me wishes I'd saved it for a longer chapter, but I just haven't been in a place to write anything long form for quite a while, so I don't even know if I'd ever write it if I held off, so I may as well write something quick for this and share it.

Sam only finds out he's going to Kentucky a couple days before he leaves, and decides not to tell Brittany about it when he goes. She's still all sad and grumpy about missing Santana, so he figures the last thing she needs to hear is that her new blonde best friend is going to be closer to her girlfriend than she is for the weekend.   
  
He decides to stop in and check on Santana for Brittany on his way, though, when he realizes that his bus is going right past her school. It's not too much trouble to change his tickets to make that happen, and so he finds himself outside Santana's dorm room just after dinner time.   
  
"Trouty Mouth?!" she all but shouts when she sees him, and something about the genuine smile on her face makes Sam pull her into a big hug and spin her around on the spot like he's missed her so much, and well, maybe he kinda did. Santana just has this way of leaving a very noticeable absence when she's not around; you kinda get used to her insults and quips. "What are you doing here? Come in, come in."  
  
Sam carries Santana back into her room, and is strangely relieved to find her roommate isn't around. "I'm visiting my parents for the weekend and I thought I'd drop in and see how my favorite ex-girlfriend is doing."  
  
Santana's smile only widens at his words, and Sam finds himself being pulled into another hug.   
  
Something about her is different; she seems more friendly and open, and Sam wonders if it's because she's lonely. Brittany hasn't really shared much about how things are going on Santana's end - he just knows how sad and lonely Brittany has been - but he imagines the Latina hasn't been fairing much better.   
  
Sam knows better than most that Santana is somewhat of an acquired taste, and he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have many friends here in Louisville yet and despite what Santana might say, he knows she actually cares about things like that.  
  
"Well, I'm really glad you're here, Trouts," Santana tells him softly when she pulls away, and she must realize how vulnerable she's being because she immediately turns towards the mini fridge in the corner. "How about a beer? You want a beer?"  
  
Sam smiles after her, but doesn't push it. "Yeah, a beer sounds good. But just one, I can't stay long."  
  
One beer ends up turning into more like five, and it's somewhere between the third and fourth one that Sam and Santana start kissing.   
  
Sam knows it's wrong, that this is Brittany's girlfriend, who she loves and misses so much, but Santana is crying and being so nice and Sam just wants to cheer her up. And somehow kisses on the forehead and cheeks turns into kisses on the mouth and neck and then Sam is eating Santana out in the middle of her bed while she whimpers about how this is the best she's felt since getting to Kentucky.  
  
"Can we have sex now?" Santana asks Sam once he's made her come twice with his mouth, and she sounds scarily sober when she says it. Sober and vulnerable.  
  
Sam peaks up from between her spread legs, wiping his wet mouth off on his forearm before he crawls up until he's hovering over Santana and looking into her eyes; they look crystal clear. "Are you sure?" he asks anyways.   
  
"I need to feel you inside me, Sammy," Santana admits quietly, hands curling around Sam's neck and her body arching into him as Sam's cock easily finds her needy hole and slips inside. "Oh god, yes," she whimpers, pulling Sam closer. "You feel so good, Sammy, so good. Make me feel good."   
  
"Of course," Sam promises as he starts to cant into Santana slowly, knowing it's been a while since she's taken a dick and so she probably needs to get used to the feeling again. "I'll make you feel good, Santana."  
  
He leans down closer as Santana's legs fall wider to leave more room for him, and as he looks into her eyes, it's like he's seeing her in a whole new way. He wonders if this is how Brittany has always seen her, and if it is, he totally gets why she's so in love with her now, and why she misses her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	35. Dress (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Willtana - [here cums the bride](https://78.media.tumblr.com/03cf5dc8085aac6b76a31f4f80f25239/tumblr_pdhqfvgXlQ1tomwqu_540.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from a wonderful anon! Thank you for participating.

Will doesn't really know what possesses him to go find Santana before the wedding, but one minute he overhears Sam telling the guys that all the girls are in Brittany's room and the next he's excusing himself to go find her.   
  
"Gonna go give her a patented Mr. Schuester pep talk?" Sheldon asks him when they cross paths outside the bridal suites.  
  
Mr. Schue flashes him an innocent smile. "Something like that."   
  
"You're too good to those kids, Will," his friend tells him, clapping him on the shoulder and then continuing on back to the barn while Will hovers outside Santana's door.   
  
He waits just another moment, making sure nobody else is going to walk by, before he knocks. Santana doesn't even ask who it is before yelling at him to come inside, and so he does.   
  
Mr. Schue almost loses his breath when he sees Santana in her wedding dress, and his pants immediately tighten, too. But that's to be expected when he sees Santana in a dress at this point. "Wow, you look... amazing."  
  
Santana looks surprised to see him, but her expression quickly settles into relief once she fully realizes he's here, alone, with her. "I could say the same," she replies with a nervous grin. "But you always did clean up well, I guess."  
  
"I came to see how you're doing," Will explains, brushing off Santana's compliment as he steps closer to her. "I remember being really nervous before my wedding, and I heard everyone is busy calming Brittany down..." He trails off as she reaches her, fingers brushing over the pretty material covering her chest. "I wanted to see if you needed any... assistance."  
  
Something about Mr. Schue's words, combined with the way he's looking at her and the memory of what happened between them at  _his_  wedding, has Santana on her knees before she totally realizes what she's doing, and Mr. Schue's cock in her mouth not long after that.   
  
It's not the first time Will Schuester has gotten a blowjob from Santana Lopez, but that doesn't make this turn of events any less surprising; he certainly wasn't expecting to get one a half hour before her wedding. He shouldn't be surprised, though, Santana always was a little bit insatiable for his cock, and he supposes a wedding isn't gonna change that.  
  
Mr. Schue's not complaining though; not when Santana sucks on his balls while her hand strokes him to full length, and certainly not when she bunches up her wedding dress once she's done, spreads her legs and begs him to fuck her until he fills her with cum.   
  
It's fast and rough, and so fucking hot, because Mr. Schue is fucking Santana on her _wedding day_ , and she's literally begging him for it. It's somehow even hotter than the night they spent up in his honeymoon suite after Emma bailed on him, and Will didn't think anything could be hotter than that.   
  
Turns out the only thing hotter than fucking someone that's not your bride hours after your wedding, is fucking  _someone else's bride_  less than an hour before theirs.  
  
"Are you going to think about this while you're standing up there, Santana?" he huffs from above her, grin twisted up evilly as Santana whimpers at the reminder. "Think of my cock  _fucking_  you, pounding you, making you come harder than Brittany could ever dream of? Are you going to be thinking of me when you kiss your bride?"  
  
"Yes," Santana cries, fingers desperately rubbing at her clit as she chases her building orgasm. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"   
  
Santana comes quick and so hard that Mr. Schue comes from the feeling of it alone a few moments later, his thrusts getting erratic before he shoves his cock in and unloads inside Santana; spilling his cum in deep, so that he knows she'll be leaking it well into the wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	36. Make Up (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebtana - [make up sex](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6ab6d94ff0b57f9c769bfca053d95a64/tumblr_pdisaqMaMJ1vrxv7fo4_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Sebtana for a little change of pace. I think all my fills for them have had the same kind of snarky tone, which is fun and very them, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to try putting them in a different kind of situation for a change. So have some established relationship Sebtana!

Santana and Sebastian have been together for three years, but all it takes is a week for it to fall apart. One minute things are going well, at least as far as Santana knows, and then the next Sebastian is throwing it all away without even being honest as to why.   
  
Their break up is messy and painful, and almost cruel, not unlike their relationship had been, but even all of that isn't enough to stop Santana from wanting it back. She still wants  _him_  back. Because  _god_ , Santana still loves Sebastian so much, even after everything he's done.  
  
He's the love of her life, she's sure of it now. She doesn't think it wouldn't hurt this much if he wasn't.   
  
She still sees him around the city sometimes, out with his friends like he doesn't miss her, but Santana knows he does, he  _has_  to, because even if Sebastian was an asshole at the end, even if he said all kinds of awful shit to her and tried to pretend like what they had didn't mean anything, she knows it did.  
  
Santana knows Sebastian loved her, she could feel it every time he touched her, and she knows that he still does.

He has to. 

  
  
She's proven right when he shows up at her door one night, wet from the rain and looking more desperate than she's ever seen him.   
  
"I'm sorry," he all but cries as soon as she opens the door. "I'm so sorry, Santana, for everything. For all that shit I said to you that night, for pushing you away, for waiting so fucking long to get over myself and come here to do this."  
  
Santana's eyes are already watering at his words, at how sincere they are, but she doesn't let him inside yet. "And what are you doing?"  
  
"Begging you to take me back," Sebastian is quick to answer, and his desperation almost breaks Santana's heart. She's never known him to be this open before, without ego or pride. They've fought before, and apologized to each other and made up, but never like this. "Please, baby, _please_ tell me you'll take me back. Tell me that you still want me, that I can fix this.  _Please_."  
  
And while Santana has always been just a proud as Sebastian, she's never let that pride get the best of her like he did. She wants Sebastian back more than anything, and he's here, offering her that,  _begging_  her for it, and she'll be damned if she turns away the person she loves most in the world just because of some silly pride.  
  
"Of course you can fix this," she tells him, opening the door wider for him to come inside and immediately accepting the desperate kiss Sebastian presses to her lips.   
  
She doesn't know what made him come back, or even what made him leave in the first place, but all that matters to Santana right now is that he's here.

  
  
Sebastian is gentle when they make love that night, kissing every inch of Santana's face and burying his own in her neck as he slowly cants his hips into hers.   
  
It's so different than every other time they've had sex, but Santana doesn't mind. She knows the rough, hot, sweaty sex will come again in time, when they've talked about everything and are back to how they used to be, but for now things are delicate.   
  
Their relationship is still fragile and maybe Sebastian is too, and so slow and soft is good for them.   
  
So instead of pushing for something they're not ready for, Santana gives Sebastian what he needs; she holds his slowly rocking hips as he pumps into her and presses her forehead to his shoulder as they cling to one another.  
  
"I love you, baby," Sebastian whispers into Santana's skin, and even though she never truly doubted that, it's still something she needs to hear.   
  
"I love you too, Sebastian," Santana promises, and holds him tighter, never planning on letting go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	37. FOMO (Puck, Gangbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana/Rugby Team - [celebrating their win](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0e0f9a93caf950808d551827d59914cf/tumblr_pdki2jF8dZ1vm8de1o1_500.png) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of the opposite of soft, so more changing up. But there's lots more soft chapters coming up, if that's your thing.

Puck is just getting into bed when he gets Jacob Ben Israel's snapchat notificaiton, and for a moment he wonders if he's more tired than he thought when the picture finishes loading on his screen.   
  
It's of Santana, completely naked, and surrounded by equally naked boys. She's kneeling between Josh Coleman, who has his cock in her pussy, and another kid name Brett Cameron, whose dick is in Santana's mouth.   
  
Josh looks like he's having the time of his life, brand new state trophy in his hand while another member of the rugby team is standing beside them, his own dick in his hand and probably waiting for his turn at one of Santana's holes.   
  
Puck reads over the text on Jacob's snap:  _"BREAKING! Josh Coleman and the entire boys rugby team are celebrating their win with McKinley's very own sapphic Cheerio queen Santana Lopez! More updates to cum!!!"_  
  
It's not entirely surprising to Puck, considering the McKinley traditions he's participated in himself, but he's a bit surprised to see Santana in the middle of it. Not as surprised as he would be if it were Quinn, but still; he would've pegged Brittany as the Cheerio of choice at the center of a public rugby team gangbang.  
  
See, there's an unwritten rule for the athletic teams at McKinley, that every team gets to celebrate a playoff win by running a fuck train on a designated Cheerio in the locker room after the game, usually picked by the current Cheerios captain if nobody volunteers. But when a team actually wins the state championship, they get to celebrate by gangbanging a cheerleader of their own choosing in front of everyone at the after party thrown in their honor.   
  
That second one is a bit of a legend though, considering McKinley doesn't have a great track record of going all the way. The last time it happened was about ten years ago, when the hockey team won state, so the legitimacy of how they celebrated has been called into question a bit since.   
  
But of course Josh Coleman would make sure the tradition is upheld, and  _of course_  he would pick Santana Lopez, out of all the Cheerios, for the victory gang bang. She doesn't look like she minds, though, if Puck were to judge by the picture; she looks like she's having the time of her life.  
  
Before he can really question it much further, Jacob has posted another snap. Puck opens it quickly and is greeted by the sight of Santana taking a third cock in her last remaining hole; Josh Coleman having moved on to fucking her ass while another guy named Steve Manning seems to have taken up residence in her pussy.  
  
Santana's smiling around the the new dick that's in her mouth, cum that Puck assumes is Brett Cameron's covering her face now, and dripping from her puffy lips. There's another three guys waiting on the side in this picture, stroking themselves as they watch the show and Puck wonders if they'll even last long enough to get their turn in one of Santana's holes.   
  
This time the caption reads:  _The line up has started and everyone has been promised a ride! Captain Coleman called first shot at dat ass tho!"_  
  
Puck's dick throbs as more and more people that are at the party start posting their own pictures from the show, and he suddenly wishes he hadn't decided to skip tonight. He'd just been bitter about their victory - petty rivalry between the rugby and football teams and shit like that - but now he's the loser in more ways than one.   
  
Still, loser or not, Puck isn't too proud to get off to pictures, so he settles back on his bed and pulls his dick out as he clicks through the live updates of Santana's gang bang with the rugby team.   
  
By the time Jacob posts a short ten second video zooming in on the thick milky white cum dribbling from both of Santana's well fucked holes, Puck is on the verge of coming himself.   
  
The next video of Josh feeding Santana some of that cum is what finally sets Puck off, and he drops his phone all together when he starts shooting ropes of jizz onto his stomach in spurts.   
  
He's breathing heavy and more tired than ever once he's finished, but he still finds the strength to pick up his phone when he hears he has another snapchat notification from Jacob and his dick is already twitching when he finds a picture of Santana taking three new cocks in her already sloppy holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	38. Clubbing (Brotana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brotana - [running into each other at the club](https://78.media.tumblr.com/71583502e5fabcea5cd7f6067d038752/tumblr_pdis1xe3SB1vrxv7fo1_500.gif) (nsfw)

Santana has no idea how she ends up fucking Brody in the alley outside of the club they ran into each other at, but she's not complaining.   
  
(Well, maybe she's complaining a little, considering the brick is burning her bare ass as Brody fucks her against the wall, but that's just a small complaint, really, compared to how good the rest of it feels).   
  
She'd gone out with some friends from the diner, a girl she flirts with sometimes and two guys that have been trying to get in her pants since they started working there. They'd been asking her to join them after their shift for weeks now, and for some reason Santana had finally agreed that night.   
  
Santana wonders now, as she wraps her legs around Brody's waist while she bounces up and down on his fat thrusting cock, if maybe it was fate.   
  
Because she'd only been at the club for five minutes when she spotted his annoying donkey face at the bar, and it had only taken ten minutes after that for him to spot her and come over.   
  
"Oh me and Santana go way back," Brody had told her co-workers when they asked how they knew each other, and Santana wanted to scream when they asked him to join them. "Any excuse to catch up with an old friend." His voice and face were as smarmy as ever as he slid into the booth beside Santana, and all she could do was glare at him.  
  
It wasn't until she was dragged onto the dance floor that Santana finally loosened up. She started dancing with her cute female co-worker, but somehow ended up grinding against Brody in the middle of the dance floor not long after that; the bulge in his jeans obvious as he pressed himself against her.   
  
Looking back, that's probably what drove her to pull him out of the club and jump him in the alley, and why she's clinging to his shoulders as he fucks her into the wall now.   
  
"I still hate you," Santana pants into the cool night air, her grip on Brody's neck tightening as her legs loosen around his waist, and he has to keep her held up using just his thighs.   
  
Brody laughs through his own grunts, her words just causing his hips to piston up into her that much harder, the sounds of their slapping skin echoing through the alley, though barely heard over the thumping bass of the music coming from inside.   
  
"Don't hate my cock, though," Brody taunts back, grinning at the way Santana's pussy clamps down around his shaft everytime he buries it into her. She's close, he can feel it, and he is too. "Bet you won't hate my cum, either."  
  
Santana can't deny that, so she doesn't. "Just shut up and keep fucking me, Weston," she orders, and Brody is more than happy to oblige.   
  
They both come together less than a minute later, Santana's body shaking so much from her orgasm that Brody barely manages to keep her upright and on his cock while he fills her with cum, spurt after spurt of thick warm jizz shooting up into Santana's needy cunt until he's empty.   
  
Brody keeps her pinned against the wall as Santana slumps against him while they come down from their lustful high, and they're still like that when Santana's co-workers come out into the alley looking for them.   
  
"I told you they were out here fucking!" the girls shouts when she spots them, but Brody doesn't seem interested in letting Santana down, even when she tries to squirm her way back to her feet out of embarrassment. "Way too much sexual tension there. We'll leave you guys alone," she says with a wink as she drags the other two boys back inside as quickly as they came out.  
  
"Round two?" Brody wonders once they're alone again, and it annoys Santana so much that she agrees without much thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	39. Ego (Kurtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurtana - [making a girl squirt](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/manchurai/77200907/548/548_900.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shiny new pairing, thanks to a great prompt left on the post. Love getting to write prompts from other people. Hope you enjoy, this pairing was more fun to write than I expected.

Kurt and Santana are eating breakfast and minding their own business when Brody wonders in looking for something to eat. They halt their conversation when he enters, caught up staring at his state of undress, even though they really should be more used to it at this point.  
  
"Does he _have_ to walk around like that?" Kurt mutters once Brody has left with his bowl of cereal to go back to Rachel's section of the loft.  
  
"If you've got it, flaunt it," Santana shrugs, not all that bothered. She's been tempted to walk around the loft naked a time or two, though ultimately always decides against it when she pictures the fit Hummelberry would throw. "Don't act like you don't appreciate the eye candy, I see you peaking. You totally couldn't handle him, though. _Trust me_."  
  
"It's hardly peaking when he's literally swinging it in my face," Kurt scoffs, and then the rest of what Santana said finally registers. "Wait. Are you saying you've..." He doesn't finish the sentence, the idea too absurd to even voice, but one look at Santana's face confirms it. " _You've had sex with Brody_?!"  
  
"Would you keep it down? There are no walls in this place, remember?" She glances towards Rachel's "room" to make sure neither occupant heard before she continues. "Yes, I fucked Brody. It was when they were broken up and it didn't mean anything, so don't get your panties in twist about it."   
  
"But, but, you're a lesbian!" Kurt sputters.  
  
"It's not like his packaging sets my lady loins all atingle," Santana shrugs again. "But I was horny and I ran into him and I knew he'd be able to get me off. Good sex is good sex, Lady Face. Hell, I'd fuck _you_ if I was desperate enough and actually thought you'd be able to get the job done."  
  
The expression on Kurt's face immediately shifts into one of indignation at Santana's words, his shock now forgotten in favor of his bruised ego. "Oh, I would absolutely be able to get you off."   
  
Santana barks out a laugh at his claim, but her amusement quickly fades when he realizes Kurt is serious.  


 

  
They end up having sex a couple days later, when Rachel is staying at Brody's place for the weekend and they have the loft to themselves for this travesty.

Santana is more amused than anything, certain that this will just be an awkward mess, but Kurt is so determined he won't whining about it and she's had more _bad sex_ with guys than she's had good, so what's one more time if it'll get him to shut up?  
  
Kurt insists on some foreplay, probably because he knows he won't be able to get it up for her if he doesn't get blown while pretending it's Blaine or Brody or Ricky Martin sucking him off.  
  
"Nice man scaping, Hummel," is all Santana says while she's down there, because she's not about to tell him that his cock is a lot bigger than she ever imagined it to be. But he _is_ as smooth and soft as she expected, to the point where Santana could almost pretend he was a girl, if it weren't for the surprisingly big dick she's currently choking on.  
  
Once he's hard and it's his turn to return the favor, Kurt only uses his fingers to get Santana warmed up, and for that, she's grateful. Guys with years of experience still tend to suck when it comes to eating pussy, so she can only imagine how embarrassing it would've been to lay there while Kurt tried.  
  
He's good with his fingers, though, and Santana's surprisingly wet by the time Kurt is sinking his cock into her from behind. They both agreed doggy style was best, because actually looking at each other during was likely to kill the mood.  
  
It's a little bit awkward at first, while Kurt gets used to the shape of the body underneath him and everything else that comes with sex with a girl, but he finds his barrings quickly enough and his rhythm not long after that.  
  
"Well, _fuck me_ , Hummel," Santana moans once Kurt has gotten into his groove and finds that place inside of her not all guys do. "Jesus Christ." Who would've thought Lady Hummel's stroke game with this strong? No wonder Blaine's been so desperate to win him back.  
  
Kurt smirks from behind her, hooking his arm around her neck and rolling them over to their sides as he continues to thrust into Santana's pussy. It's all warm and wet and _so weird_ , but it's tight and squeezes his cock nicely, especially when he starts rubbing her clit, but he thinks the surge of pride he feels when she starts squirting feels even better than the actual sex does.  
  
"Wow," he breathes in awe, his cock slipping from the clutches of Santana's snatch as her arousal shoots from her uncontrollably while she comes. "Has that ever happened to you before?"

Santana's takes a moment to answer as she waits for her body to stop convulsing, but the way Kurt's slapping his cock against her sensitive pussy is _not helping_.  
  
"Once," she finally admits breathlessly, head dropping onto Kurt's outstretched arm underneath her. "But only after Puck had made me come like five times."  
  
"Interesting," Kurt hums smugly, teasing Santana's wetness a little bit more before he settles back into her cunt and starts rolling his hips again.  
  
He's proven he can get Santana off, but now he's curious if _she_ can get the job done, too. She'll never hear the end of it if she can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	40. Baby (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finntana - [trying to get pregnant](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9d8a3603115ece6efc0dc8ef3a1fe8c7/tumblr_pdis1xe3SB1vrxv7fo7_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little soft :)

Santana remembers wanting to be a mommy when she was a little kid, but by the time she gets to her teenage years, her mind has been drastically changed. Not only does she have no interest in ruining the body she nearly kills herself every other day at Cheerios practice to get, but why the hell would she want to give up her social life to take care of a blob that does nothing but cry?   
  
(She's come to this conclusion even  _before_  her best friend Quinn gets herself knocked up at sixteen, and so you can imagine that Santana certainly has no doubts after her front row seat for  _that_ experience.)  
  
But then Santana falls in love with Finn and everything changes again.   
  
Santana starts dreaming about marrying Finn about a month into dating him during their junior year of high school, and the dreams about having his babies just kind of naturally come after that.   
  
She doesn't know what it is about being with him that changes her mind, Santana just knows she wants to have a family with Finn one day, more than she's ever wanted anything.   
  
It take years for either of her dreams to become a reality - after high school and college, dorm rooms and first apartments, shitty jobs and much better ones - but once they achieve that first one, Santana finds herself getting antsy to start working on the rest of it.   
  
The trying is fun, at first, but exhausting, and can be a bit discouraging too, when they take in that negative symbol over and over again.  
  
They read everything they can find about conceiving and ask just about everyone they can for any tips, but after going to the doctor to make sure there's nothing wrong with either of them, they accept that sometimes all they can do is give it time.   
  
Santana doesn't want to stop trying though, and neither does Finn, so they don't. They just disregard their schedule, at least for a few months, to get back the fun of trying again.   
  
Sex with Finn has always been amazing - fun and loving and sometimes even kinky - but it's the best it's ever been in those months; spontaneous and hot and a little dirty.   
  
"Come with me, baby," Finn whispers in her ear when they're making love on the couch one night, their Game of Thrones marathon still playing in the background.  
  
He doesn't say it because the odds of conceiving is upped when the woman climaxes too. No, Finn just wants Santana to feel good, and he wants to feel completely connected to his wife in that moment.   
  
Finn watches Santana's face with rapt attention when they both come moments later, watching every expression that crosses her features as he fills her with his warm cum.   
  
He can't help but wonder if this will be the load the gets Santana pregnant, just like he wonders everytime he fills her with his potent sperm, but Finn can only hope. He wants a baby as much as Santana does, and he's ready to keep trying for as long as it takes.   
  
Finn waits until he's emptied all of his semen into Santana before he pulls out of her, and helps rearrange her on the couch so that her legs are propped up over the back of it - a tip they'd been given by Brittany, who's recently become pregnant with her and Rory's first child. Neither of them are actually sure it helps at all, because Brittany is hardly a reliable source of any kind of information, but it doesn't hurt to try.   
  
"I think this time is it," Santana says once she's comfortable, sending her husband a soft smile as she reaches for his hand. "I can feel it."  
  
"You can feel my little guys swimming in you?" Finn jokes, shifting his large body enough so that he can lean down closer to Santana and kiss her sweaty forehead.   
  
Santana nods as her smile widens. "You're gonna be an amazing dad someday, Finn Hudson," she can't help but say.  
  
"And you'll be an amazing mother someday, Santana Hudson," Finn replies back with the same conviction, and Santana just hopes that day is soon.

(It is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	41. Boyfriend (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Samtana - [officially dating](https://78.media.tumblr.com/85266a4ea271a84f81144cf9ebd54772/tumblr_pdiperylh61vrxv7fo9_540.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on this filling spree last week, which is why I've been updating so much recently, but I'm running out of prewritten stuff now, so updates will probably slow down some soon. Hopefully inspiration will strike again though.

Santana's never had a real boyfriend before, so she's not sure if it's normal to find hers waiting for her outside of her class, but her heart skips a beat when she sees him, so she doesn't question it much.   
  
"Hey you," Sam grins at her, opening his arms wide so she can settle into them for a moment in greeting before he pulls back to kiss her softly on the lips. "I missed you."  
  
"I just saw you an hour ago," she replies with a laugh, fingers slipping into the back pockets of Sam's jeans as they stay pressed together in the busy school hallway.   
  
Sam shrugs and kisses her again. "An hour is a long time to go without seeing your girlfriend."   
  
There goes Santana's heart again, fluttering pathetically at a simple word, but it's all so new and she's still getting used to being someone's girlfriend. Any other guy that's ever been interested in her has only ever been interested in her body, but not Sam. Last night Sam officially asked her to be his girlfriend, and Santana's still trying to wrap her head around it.   
  
"I missed you, too," she admits, chin pressed against his chest as she looks up at him. " _Boyfriend_."  
  
If the look that flashes on Sam's face is anything to go by, his heart does funny things when he hears that word, too.  
  
They stay there for a little bit, just like that, wrapped around each other as their classmates mill about all around them, until the bell rings.   
  
"Come on," Sam says softly, kissing the top of Santana's head before pulling away from her and offering her his hand instead. "I gotta stop by my locker for a second, then we'll get lunch?"  
  
Santana threads her fingers through Sam's and nods, pressing herself close to his side as they head in the direction of Sam's locker.   
  
The hallway is a lot emptier by the time they reach it, most students either in class or the cafeteria, and Santana leans against the locker beside Sam's as he opens his and switches his books out.   
  
Santana's mind wonders as she waits, her eyes on Sam's beautiful face and pretty blonde hair, but not really paying attention to what's happening until her boyfriend is closing his locker door and presenting her with something.   
  
"What's this?" she asks with a confused smile, pushing herself upright and taking the article of clothing Sam is handing her.   
  
"I'm giving you my favorite hoodie," Sam says sweetly, eyes filled with adoration as she watches Santana unfold the sweater and hold it out in front of her to get a look. It black and well worn, with the words  _Trust Me, I'm A Jedi_  across the front of it. "My favorite hoodie for my favorite girl."  
  
It's totally dorky and Santana hates that she knows it's a Star Wars sweater, but  _damn it_ it if her stomach hasn't joined her heart in totally swooning over this amazing boy.   
  
" _Baby_ ," Santana sighs softly, and she actually might be blinking back tears at the gesture. "This is so..."  
  
"It's dorky, I know," Sam assumes with an easy smile. "I know you're not a big sci-fi nerd like me and you probably don't want to wear that in public, but it's my favorite hoodie and I don't know, I just thought it would be cool for you to have it. To like, wear at home maybe." He's rambling and his shaggy hair is flopping all over the place and it's so fucking adorable Santana could melt. "I could give you my Letterman jacket, if you'd rather have that, though. Or I'll definitely give you that too, so you can wear it at school..."  
  
He moves to reopen his locker to get the jacket, but Santana grabs his wrist before he can, stopping him and tugging his attention back to her. "Baby, I love it," she promises him, holding the hoodie close to her chest and smiling when she can smell him on it. "I love it and I'm going to wear it whenever I'm not with you, so I won't have to miss you as much."  
  
Sam's entire face just lights up at her words, and as he pulls her against him for a big kiss, Santana wonders if all boyfriend are like this, or if she has the best one in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	42. Discreet (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana/Guy - [glee club sleepover](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7c987e3161d5c9a7bd7ca9e22e2715f8/tumblr_pdir3v2WiR1vrxv7fo3_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is, but I liked that gif.

Rachel decides to throw a follow up to her last train wreck party half way through senior year because she's going through some kind of crisis that Santana doesn't care to know about.   
  
The whole thing feels like déjà vu to Santana, except there's more people and she doesn’t have to watch Brittany make out with Wheels this time. Because this time, Brittany is her girlfriend and she’s spending all night making out with  _her_. Until Tina drags her over to dance with her and Mike, anyways, and leaves Santana alone on the couch with Puck.  
  
“I miss Lauren,” he whine suddenly, obviously thinking of last year too. He’s about two beers deeper than Santana is and a depressed drunk.  
  
“Hard to miss someone that large,” Santana snickers, cracking herself up at her own joke until her laughter suddenly turns to tears as she sees how far away her girlfriend is. “Now I miss Brittany!”  
  
Instead of making fun of her, Puck just puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her against him, hugging her tightly as she sobs dramatically. They stay like that for the rest of the night, just wallowing in real and exaggerated sadness together.   
  
Santana's not sure when the party stops, but it must be sometime after her and Puck have passed out, because when she wakes up, she finds all her friends sprawled out through Rachel's basement, sleeping.   
  
Her eyes immediately look for Brittany, and find her sandwiched between Rory and Sam, all three of them bare chested. Santana feels a wave of anger at the sight, but she's too hungover to do more than stew.  
  
"This really is like old times," Puck mumble from behind her, and it isn't until that moment she realizes she's not alone. She's actually spooning with Puck on the couch, a thin blanket draped over them to cover up the fact that neither of them have bottoms on.   
  
"What happened?" Santana croaks out as she settles back against the boy, and feels his morning wood poke her ass. "Why are we half naked?"  
  
"I think we played a game," is all Puck can come up with, and blurry memories of glee clubbers stripping their tops or bottoms filter through her head. It explains why her girlfriend is cuddling two shirtless boys with her tits out, but it doesn't make Santana any less annoyed at the sight. "Bet we won."  
  
His hot breathe sends a shiver down her spine, and the way his cock is twitching against her doesn't help either. Santana doesn't know if it's the hangover, the anger at Brittany or the nostalgia from last night, but she finds her body shifting further back.  
  
Puck's arm tightens around Santana's waist as she sinks into him, her pussy finding his cock easily under the blankets, like they're magnetized. They both still for a moment as his cockhead pokes at Santana's slippery hole, but it's just a few seconds before Santana is pushing the rest of the way back to impale herself on Puck's cock subtly.  
  
Her breath hitches as Puck's dick is slowly buried inside her and she's so caught up in the feeling that she doesn't even notice some of her friends have started to stir until she hears Brittany's voice calling her name.   
  
"Hey, San," she whispers as she carefully tip toes her way over to the couch, looking sheepish as she attempts to cover her exposed chest. "I missed you last night." Santana's heart stops once Brittany reaches them, and all she can do is lay frozen against Puck when her girlfriend leans down to kiss her lightly. "But I hope Puck was a good cuddle buddy."  
  
"Sure thing, blondie," Puck says from behind Santana, arm still around her waist and cock still stuffed inside her. "You give us the blanket?"  
  
Santana quickly grips the blanket when Puck tries to lift it up, keeping it firmly in place since it's the only thing standing between Brittany's bright blue eyes and the sight of Puck inside Santana.   
  
"Yeah, you guys looked cold," Brittany giggles. "And I didn't want you to be embarrassed about being bottomless when you woke up sober. I know you guys are sore losers." Santana opens her mouth to say something, but when Puck suddenly pulls her back against him and gets his cock in deeper, she has to clamp her mouth shut to swallow her moan. "I'm gonna go look for my shirt, you guys keep cuddling, you look so comfy."  
  
With that, Brittany flutters away and maneuvers her way through her waking friends and leaves Santana to figure out how she gets herself into these kinds of situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	43. Try (Joshtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana/Josh Coleman - [gives him a shot](https://78.media.tumblr.com/690e1119c435f50db8a9f19ff6a2547d/tumblr_p45p9qVkGu1vm8de1o2_500.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another newish pairing. Next chapter will be one too. After that, there's just one more pre-written ficlet, and then updates might be a bit slow again, but hopefully inspiration will strike soon enough. I really want to get this up to at least 50 chapters.

Santana has never been one to bat below her station, but today she's making an exception for Josh Coleman. She's making a couple exceptions for Josh Coleman, actually, so she might as well add another one.   
  
It's not because he's popular or cool or even all that hot, really - he's okay, for a junior, but the rugby team doesn't have the football team's clout, so even his captaincy doesn't do him much, not that his ego would ever let anyone know it.   
  
What Josh is, however, is persistent.   
  
Ever since she came out, Santana has had to deal with her fair share of guys hitting on her and begging for a chance to change her mind and show her what she's missing, but Josh is the only one that's ever tried more than once.   
  
Josh Coleman has offered to "straighten her out" at least once a day since that fucking commercial aired and outed her to the whole town, and every day Santana has found herself getting less and less annoyed by it. Not because she's slowly falling for his complete lack of charm or anything, but because every day she's just grown more and more curious.   
  
The thing that Josh doesn't get is that Santana is not straight - never has been, never will be; she's confused about some things, but not that. It's not her attraction to  _girls_  that Santana has started to question, but it's her lack of attraction to boys.   
  
Sex with boys was always kinda okay - sometimes even good, if the guy knew what he was doing - but it was nothing compared to sex with Brittany, so she just assumed that meant she was a lesbian. But more and more, Santana's starting to wonder if maybe she's a little closer to bisexual than she originally thought.   
  
So, while Josh Coleman might not be the one actually making her question her sexuality - again, the dude isn't all that hot and he's got worse game than Sam Evans - it's not like Santana can ask Finn to fuck her to see if she feels anything in her lady loins like she feels in her heart when she looks at him, so he seems like a logical choice.   
  
Puck is very briefly an option, but she's too familiar with him and already knows how that will go, so she doesn't imagine fucking him will give her any of the answers she craves.   
  
And so that's how Santana ends up in a junior's bedroom: face down on a mattress while Josh Coleman brutally fucks her from behind.   
  
Josh's cock is massive - unbelievably thick and almost comically long - and he surprisingly knows just what to do with it. He fucks into Santana hard and rough; feet planted on either side of her bent body as he grips his bedframe so he can drive his cock deep into Santana's cunt over and over and over again.   
  
Of all the boys Santana has fucked, she's never taken it quite like this. It feels like Josh's cock is splitting her in two, but in a really fucking good way, and she swears she can see stars.   
  
"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna-" Santana comes before she can even finish her warning, and her orgasm is as hard and violent as Josh's non-stopping thrusts are. She literally screams in pleasure as Josh fucks a second orgasm out of her almost immediately, and by the time she's coming for a third time, Santana's squirting uncontrollably all over his bed.   
  
That's never happened before, and that's gotta mean something.  
  
Josh looks unbelievably smug when Santana rolls over and begs him to give her a minute to recover, but she can't find it in herself to hate him for it - if anyone deserves to be smug, it's him, after what he just made her feel.   
  
"So?" he wonders with a smirk, both hands stroking his cock to keep himself hard while he waits for round four to begin. "Did I fix you?"  
  
Santana groans, his words making her want to smack him even if his face didn't, but she refrains because she doesn't want the night to end yet. "I'm not broken," Santana tells him sternly as she sits up and crawls over to straddle Josh's lap, gripping his shoulders as she sinks back down on his throbbing cock. "At least I wasn't until I had you inside me," she amends with a smirk, annoyance already gone now that she's full again. "But you might have ruined me for everyone now."  
  
Josh seems more than happy with that answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	44. Success (Artana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana/Artie - [operation break up Bartie](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dbc48273fdcfe73848a92b1337b26320/tumblr_p45pvlnXwD1vm8de1o1_540.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write something with this plot, because it seemed like such an obvious set up for smut, so I wrote something quick.

Santana realizes that there are probably other ways to break Brittany and Artie up that don't involve her fucking Stubbles McCripple Pants herself, but it's the most efficient way and sex has always been Santana's go to form of manipulation.  
  
Besides, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what sex was like with Wheels; the mechanics of it, yeah, but also what was so good about it that he actually managed to get Brittany, the biggest slut in school next her, to  _date_  him.  
  
So, on a night Santana knows Brittany is busy with her family, she heads over to Artie's place, charms his mother into letting her in, and finds herself in his bedroom.   
  
There's movie posters all over the walls and comic book crap littered everywhere, and it's pretty much exactly what Santana expected. The most predictable thing Santana finds, though, is that Artie is in the middle of jerking himself off to muted lesbian porn playing on his laptop screen.   
  
"Typical male," she sighs, making her presence known and causing Artie to whip around in shock.   
  
"What the hell, woman?!" he screams, voice all squeaky. His hand has stilled on his cock, but he hasn't removed it. "When did you get here?  _Why_  are you here?"  
  
Santana's lip curls into a predatory grin as she locks Artie's bedroom door before sauntering over to where the boy is sitting in his chair. "I came to see you," she tells him with her best sexy pout. "I knew Brittany was busy tonight and thought you might be lonely."  
  
"You came to keep me company?" Artie asks skeptically, seemingly forgetting that he still has his cock out in front of the hottest girl in school.   
  
Without further explanation, Santana pulls her skimpy dress off in one fluid motion, revealing her naked body to the wheelchair bound boy with an innocent grin.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't want this, Wheels," Santana practically purrs as she moves so that she's hovering over Artie's lap. She reaches down and moves his hand away from his cock so she can take a hold of it, smiling wider at the look on Artie's face as she starts stroking him.   
  
"But Brittany..." Artie protests weakly, and Santana scoffs. She'd give him points for even remembering his girlfriend's name, but it hardly seems sincere when he's staring at her tits.   
  
"Brittany loves to share," Santana reasons, and it's kind of true. She's honestly not even sure Brittany will care enough about Santana fucking her man to break them up, but it's the only plan she's got, so she's not backing out now.   
  
So when Artie gives in with a nod, Santana doesn't waste a second climbing onto his wheelchair, planting her feet on either side of his hips so she's crouching over his lap, and sinking down on Artie's cock.   
  
"H-holy fuck," the boy whimpers, gloved hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly as he sits back and watches Santana ride him.   
  
His face is completely awed, like he's never been inside a hot girl before, and Santana would maybe be offended on Brittany's behalf if she wasn't in a league of her own. Brittany is hot and amazing at sex, but she's sweet and kind and so it's not quite as unbelievable that she'd lower her standards so much as to fuck Artie, but Santana? Yeah, she can understand why he can't quite believe he's got his dick inside her right now.  
  
Hands gripping the back of Artie's chair, Santana presses her face close to his as she sinks up and down on his cock, not minding having to do all the work. Sex with boys usually works best when she has all the control, and if she's going to fuck Wheels, she better at least get off on it.  
  
"You got a pretty nice dick," Santana admits as she picks up her pace and starts rolling her hips a little to get more friction for her building orgasm. "I kinda get what Brittany sees in you now."  
  
But Artie is way too close to the edge to really register the compliment. "I'm gonna come," he barely chokes out, like he thinks she wants a warning, but instead of moving, Santana starts dropping down heavier on his cock until she finally sits still on it, keeping it buried deep inside her as she starts to come around him herself. "Oh fuck, I'm-"  
  
Santana can feel Artie's cock throb against her walls as he starts spurting thick cum into her snatch, and she drops her forehead against his as her own orgasm shudders through her intensely.  
  
She's not sure her plan will actually work, but she definitely considers this a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	45. Kiss (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana/Guy- [first kiss](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0766fb2f8ead298571d50dec7a8161e3/tumblr_pdit6kYKG01vrxv7fo7_500.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than usual, but it'll be the last one for a bit, but hopefully not too long. Thank you to everyone that's been reading the recent updates and leaving kudos, and especially to the people commenting. Your comments go such a long way and mean a lot.

Santana would be lying if she said she hasn't thought about what it would be like to kiss Sebastian.   
  
Ever since she met him, it's something she hasn't been able to stop thinking about, actually.  
  
She plays scenarios out in her head sometimes, about how it could possibly happen. It's always something dramatic and hard; usually while they're fighting or insulting each other and then they just give into the passion.   
  
Santana always imagines Sebastian's fingers tangling in her hair, maybe pulling hard on it so she gasps into his hot mouth; she imagines her own hands digging into the back of his neck to keep him in place as she bites his bottom lip so hard it might draw blood.   
  
There's just always so much strong energy and sexual tension between them when they're together, she's never pictured it happening any other way.  
  
So imagine Santana's surprise that when she and Sebastian finally kiss for the first time, it's nothing like that at all.   
  
There's nothing fast or hard about the way Sebastian slowly leans in and kisses her, and there's nothing rough about the way Santana kisses him back.   
  
The passion, though, that's there, just in a different way than Santana anticipated. And the fireworks... God, nobody's ever made Santana feel this way with just a kiss before.  
  
If feels just like how all those cheesy romance novels describe first kisses - every single damn cliche there is, that's what Santana feels as Sebastian licks into her mouth softly.  
  
And when he pulls back, he pulls her bottom lip with him, but not by the teeth. Sebastian's lips are soft as they suck on Santana's, and she's pretty sure she whimpers when they disconnect.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for months," Sebastian admits once they've parted, dropping his forehead against Santana's as he lets out this adorable little disbelieving laugh, further ruining the picture Santana had in her head of this moment by painting an even better one. "I can't believe I really just kissed you."  
  
"I'm glad you did," Santana whispers back. Her fingers reach up to cradle Sebastian's jaw delicately, feeling the light stubble against the tips. "I've wanted you to kiss me since we met."  
  
Sebastian's smile widens at her words, and Santana wonders if that's the first time he's smiled at her without looking smug. "Well, I hope it lived up to your expectations."  
  
"Surpassed them," she promises him, because even if their first kiss didn't play out anything like she had expected it to, it made her feel so much more than she thought it would, and that's what really matters.   
  
Her answer earns Santana an even wider grin, and when Sebastian pulls her closer for their second kiss, it's already a little closer to what she'd imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	46. Park (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Willtana - [park](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2017/06/30/460/17985134.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a handful of new posts for the next few days. I planned on marking this complete when I got to 50 chapters and I probably still will, but that doesn't mean I won't write more or people can't leave prompts anymore, because even if I do stop posting them here, I might still reply to the prompt with a fill in the post.

It's kind of ironic that the only place Santana and Mr. Schue can have a private moment together is in public, but between Miss Pillsbury, Brittany and Santana's parents, it really is their best option.  
  
They mostly fuck at school - in Will's office, the staff washroom, supply closet, empty classrooms, even in the choir room sometimes - but they have to find other ways to meet on the weekends.  
  
Santana finds a place one day on her morning jog, in the park by her house. The park itself isn't used by many people because the running paths aren't well taken care of and it's not exactly on the good side of town, and the specific spot Santana finds is secluded and private. It's not as good as a nice soft bed would be, but honestly, a bench has got to be way better than being cramped in Mr. Schue's shitty old car up at make out point on Saturday nights.  
  
So, Santana texts Will her location and waits until he confirms he'll be there soon before she gets undressed to wait for him. It's risky, but she hasn't seen anyone else on her morning jogs for weeks, and the danger is part of the fun, anyways; Santana wouldn't be fucking her teacher if she didn't get off on the thrill of it.  
  
Mr. Schue arrives at the park just over fifteen minutes later, and when he needs further instructions on how to find Santana, it further confirms that this spot will give them all the privacy they'll need.  
  
"Oh, this will definitely work," Will announces once he's found her, and he immediately unzips his pants when he sees Santana has already stripped herself bare for him. "This is our new weekend spot. Great job, baby."  
  
Santana preens under Mr. Schue's praise, more than pleased with herself as she drops to her knees and takes his cock into her mouth eagerly. She teases her tongue around the head, swirling and sucking at Mr. Schue's leaking tip before she leans forward to take more of his length into her mouth.  
  
Will is hung as fuck, easily the biggest cock Santana's ever taken, and no matter how many times she sucks it, it never gets easier to take. She doesn't mind, though; she loves the challenge and the way it chokes her so easily, and Mr. Schue always looks so proud of her when she takes it anyway.  
  
But as much as she loves it in her mouth, Santana loves Mr. Schue's cock in her pussy even more, so once she's got him to full length, she drags him over to the bench, pushes him down on it and straddles his lap swiftly.  
  
"I've missed you," Santana sighs as she sinks down on Mr. Schue's dick; her hands framing his face as she leans forward to press her forehead against his.  
  
"We were just together yesterday," he reminds her with a smile as his hands grip Santana's sides to hold her steady when she starts to bounce in his lap.  
  
"That's way too long to be away from you." Santana kisses him then for a moment, teeth nipping at his bottom lip as she pulls away and straightens her back so that her bouncing tits are in Will's face, just like he likes it.  
  
They come together in record time, the brazenness of the setting upping the thrill factor so much, despite the obvious seclusion, and when Santana screams Will's name when her orgasm tears through her, she kind of hopes someone can hear her.  
  
Her body buzzes with pleasure and the warm cum Mr. Schue shoots into her just adds to the blissful feeling, and Santana feels so full as she slumps down in Will's lap; curling her head into his neck with his cock still snug inside her so she doesn't lose a single drop of his creamy load.  
  
"I love this place," Santana sighs in contentment, perfectly happy to stay right there with Mr. Schue for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	47. Whipped (Samtana, Brittany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bramtana - [Brittany is very convincing](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd4c30c4fc3cb14c8d53c5e234f78416/tumblr_pdojhom86c1vrxv7fo1_500.gif) (nsfw)

Santana's never been good at denying Brittany things when she pouts at her in that way that could end wars, but letting Brittany's boyfriend fuck her was a new level of whipped.  
  
She'd come back to Lima to break them up and get Brittany back, yet somehow Santana finds herself naked between the two blondes; draped in Brittany's lap while Sam fucks her.   
  
And worst of all, Santana finds she's enjoying it.   
  
She'd only agreed to the threesome because she assumed Brittany would be the one in the middle - and while a twosome was much more preferable to her, Santana was willing to take what she could get. So imagine her surprise when Brittany whispered in her ear, after they were all naked, that she wanted to watch Sam fuck her.   
  
"Why the fuck do you want your boyfriend to fuck someone else?" Santana had asked when Brittany shared her desire, but she doesn't know why she expects to understand any of Brittany's whims anymore.  
  
The blonde had just tilted her head and smiled like the answer was obvious and she was just silly. "You're, like, my two favorite people in the whole wide world," she'd explained. "I saw you guys fighting through song in the auditorium and even though that's better than fighting with your fists, I hate that you're fighting at all. I want you to get along, and what what better way to bond than with your privates?"  
  
"You remember that I'm a lesbian, right, Britt?" Santana had asked, even though she'd already known by then that she'd be allowing Trouty Mouth to stick his dick in her because she can never deny her best friend anything.   
  
"But you've had sex with lots of guys," Brittany just shrugged, and then reached past Santana to grab Sam's hand and pull him closer. Santana had shivered when she felt Sam's hard cock against her ass, and her resolve had pretty much vanished after that. "And Sammy's so smooth and has long hair, you can totally pretend he's a girl if you close your eyes."  
  
And As it turns out, she hadn't been wrong, because when Santana laid back and let Sam eat her pussy while Brittany sucked his cock to full length, it had been easy enough to pretend it was her ex-girlfriend between her legs. But after Sam made her come, Brittany got behind her and Sam got to his knees between her legs and suddenly it had been a lot harder to pretend the hard cock sliding inside her belonged to anyone but that big lipped teenybopper.   
  
Except, once Santana got used to the feeling again, she was surprised to find it actually felt  _good_ , and not just because Brittany was toying with one of her nipples and whispering all kinds of dirty things in her ear.   
  
So now here Santana was, probably about a minute away from coming on Sam Evans' cock, and she has no idea how to feel about that. She'll worry about that later, though; when he's not actually inside her anymore.   
  
"Sammy's good, isn't he?" Brittany asks coyly and Santana can practically feel her smile against the shell of her ear. "Isn't his cock amazing? And his abs. Just look at him; isn't my baby so hot? Do you understand now? Why I'm with him?"  
  
Santana has to swallow her answer, because fuck, she  _does_  get it; if Sam can make her feel this good, she can only imagine how much someone who loves cock as much as Brittany loves taking his dick.   
  
She should be jealous - of Sam, not Brittany, she thinks - or maybe annoyed that Brittany lied about her motives for having her fuck Sam, but it's honestly impossible for Santana to care about anything when Sam's fat cock is stretching her cunt this good.   
  
"What about you, Sammy?" Brittany questions when Santana doesn't answer because her orgasm is getting close. "How does Santana's pussy feel around your cock?"  
  
Sam huffs out a laugh as he stares down at Santana with a knowing smile that she'd hate him for if he didn't have a reason to be that smug. "It feels great, baby," he assures her, bringing his fingers to rub at the Latina's clit. "She's so tight and wet; she's loving this. Aren't you, Santana?"  
  
She wants to tell him to fuck off, but she can't say much of anything when she starts coming. Brittany holds her tightly as she comes, but all Santana can register other than the pleasure tingling all over is the creamy warmth that starts spilling into her soon after.   
  
It's been years since a boy has come inside Santana, and as Sam shoots his thick cum deep inside her, she realizes she's missed this feeling the most of all.   
  
"I knew you'd like it, San," Brittany hums into her ear, her long fingers trailing up and down her sides soothingly as Sam's cock still throbs inside the tight clutch of her snatch as he finishes emptying his load.   
  
Santana feels more at peace in that moment, in Brittany's arms and around Sam's cock, than she's felt in months. "You really are a genius, Britt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	48. Honeymoon (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana/Guy - [honeymoon sex](https://78.media.tumblr.com/79d05f285e1c678722a9be1ce34ad2e9/tumblr_pdokaruuxA1vrxv7fo1_540.gif) (nsfw)

All Santana had allowed herself to think about for the last four months was her wedding, so much so that she had barely given her honeymoon much thought beyond where to book it and for how long.   
  
But the last three days with Finn have been absolutely perfect, especially after how stressful everything leading up to the wedding had been. It feels like it's been ages since they truly got to spend any length of time alone together, and these past 72 hours with her new husband have been just what she needed.   
  
"I don't want to go home," she sighs as Finn drops down onto the towel beside her, the water on his skin from his dip in the ocean already starting to dry from the heat of the sun. "I love it here, just the two of us."  
  
Finn hums and curls his much larger body into Santana's, resting his head on her bare chest as he closes his eyes. It's not a nude beach, just one outside their rented suite, but they haven't seen anyone else on it the entire time they've been here, so Santana decided to take advantage and try to get a full body tan.   
  
Well, she had been, before her giant adorable husband needed his cuddles, but she's certainly not complaining; snuggling with Finn is totally worth a little unevenness.   
  
Smiling to herself, Santana buries her fingers in Finn's damp hair and presses a kiss to the top of his head before she closes her eyes behind her sunglasses and joins him in a late afternoon nap. 

 

  
When Santana wakes up a couple hours later, the sun is setting and Finn's no longer at her side, but hovering above her. "Hey, sleepyhead," he grins down at her, taking her sunglasses off her face so he can look into her eyes.   
  
"Hi," Santana returns his grin, her smile tired and lazy but completely sincere. Her hands move to Finn's waist and she finds he's lost his swim trunks so he's as naked as she is now "You saw your opportunity and you're taking it, huh?"  
  
Finn has been begging Santana to have sex on the beach since they got here, but she keeps telling him  _later_. "My phone woke me up," Finn explains as reaches between their bodies and rubs Santana's clit in small circles, making sure she's ready to take his already hard cock. "And I saw the time and it turns out it's  _later_."  
  
Santana laughs as she widens her legs to give her husband more room, and sighs in contentment when she feels Finn's cock slip inside her tight pussy and stretch her slick walls. " _Fuck_ ," she groans and arches up just a little, never quite getting used to taking his size, even after all these years. "Slow, baby," Santana requests softly when he carefully lays his weight on top of her.  
  
Finn nods as he starts to pump against her, burying his face in her neck as he wraps his arms around her to hold her close; Santana's own arms clutching at his pale, tense back to keep him there.   
  
The ocean is loud and the air is a little chilly, but all Finn and Santana can hear or feel is each other; husband and wife so wrapped up in one another and the joy of their love making that they don't even notice when a small group of vacationing people stumble upon their writhing naked bodies, or when they leave after staying to watch them a minute or two later.   
  
They're in their own little world, a blissful bubble of love that doesn't burst even when they both come together, loud and hard, not too long after.   
  
Santana trembles while Finn throbs inside her, both of them clinging to one another as thick cum spills from husband into wife, spreading and settling deep inside her, keeping her warm as the ocean breeze tingles their skin.  
  
"I love you," Santana whispers against Finn's shoulder before pressing a kiss there.   
  
Finn does the same in the crux of her neck before he pulls back enough to look down at her with eyes filled with so much adoration it almost hurts to look at him. "I love you too, Mrs. Hudson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	49. Size Matters (Hunttana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Santana/Hunter - Size matters](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/manchurai/77200907/2314/2314_900.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't gonna post this here because it's such a random pairing and there's only so many chapters left but I liked this fill and my inspiration has already vanished so I didn't feel like writing something new.

Santana's seen a lot of hot and well endowed men come through the studio since she started interning as a photography assistant, but there's something about Hunter that's different.   
  
He's just as cocky - no pun intended - as all the other hot models, but it's a different kind of cocky. It's more about him knowing that he's hot, and less about him thinking he's better than everyone else in the room because of it. So when the photoshoot is over and Hunter approaches her at the snack table to flirt with her, Santana flirts right back.   
  
"What are you doing tonight?" he asks, his smirk making his intentions obvious.  
  
Santana mentally cancels the plans she had with Brittany. "Nothing."  
  
"Let me take you out," Hunter suggests, and it isn't a question. "We can go to dinner, find a club, then maybe I'll show you my place if you play your cards right."  
  
Most girls might have rebuffed him for that last line alone, but Santana likes his forwardness and repays it with some of her own. "Why bother with dinner and dancing when we can just go back to your place right now?"  
  
Hunter looks momentarily thrown off his game before he recovers quickly. "I like a girl that's smarter than me. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Hunter's apartment is nice as fuck, and Santana thinks she might have to permanently add him to her rotation if means she'd get to kick it at his place. She should probably wait until they've actually had sex though; she knows he's got Big Dick Energy and, after seeing him in his tiny underwear all day,  _the big dick_  to match, but that doesn't mean much if he doesn't know what to do with it.   
  
She lets him give her a tour of the place that ends in the bedroom, where they skip any kind of preamble and both just go for it. They kiss hungrily, hours worth of sexual frustration bursting out of them, and make quick work of stripping each other of their clothes before they tumble into bed.   
  
Hunter's half hard and already fucking massive, but Santana doesn't hesitate to take his cock into her mouth to get him the rest of the way there. She can barely even fit her lips around his width, and she can take even less of him down her throat, but Santana's always enjoyed a challenge.   
  
She has to use both her hands to help stroke him to full length, and once she's done, she crawls up Hunter's body and sits on his face so he can work on getting her ready to take that monster she just helped wake up.   
  
Hunter's fingers dig into Santana's ass as his tongue licks through her eagerly; slurping up the juices on her folds first, then dipping inside her needy hole before settling at her clit and sucking. He makes her come in just under two minutes, and if his tongue game is that strong, Santana has very high hopes for what he can do with his cock - even if that thing kind of terrifies her.   
  
"How do you want it?" Hunter asks once Santana's come down and dismounted his face, which is now glistening with her arousal. "You strike me as a girl that likes to be on top."  
  
Santana likes taking dick any way she can get it, but looking at that beast standing hard between Hunter's legs, she wouldn't mind having the control, at least to start.   
  
So Santana nods and straddles Hunter again, much lower than before, and wraps her hand around his cock to guide it to her entrance. She takes a deep breath and settles, slowly and carefully taking more of Hunter's cock as she sinks down on it, until she's got half of it inside her and can't take anymore.   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ," she moans as she stops to take another breath. "I've been double penetrated before and never felt this full."   
  
Hunter's expression is a combination of apologetic and smug, and he doesn't rush Santana as she takes a minute to get adjusted before she carefully starts pulling herself off his cock, only to sink back down on it again. It takes her longer than she'd like to admit to get used to the sheer size of his cock, but eventually she's able to find a pace and rhythm that allows her to start riding him safely.   
  
Santana plants her hands on Hunter's stomach and literally fucks herself on his cock in a way she's never done before and everything about sex with Hunter is a bigger challenge than she expected it to be, but like she said, she likes those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	50. Official (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pucktana - bragging rights](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9032de1cf891cba833630635cf52d589/tumblr_pi3yp3XiqC1vm8de1o1_1280.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last one, at least for now. I'm marking this as complete. Thanks for anyone that has been reading and especially to those lovely people that almost always left comments, it's people like you that keep people like me writing, no matter how small the audience for their work is.

Santana and Puck have been on and off again for years now, but even those times when they were on, they were never quite  _official_.   
  
It was neither of their faults, both of them had just as many commitment issues as the other, but that didn't stop them from putting the blame on each other; Puck was too much of a man slut and Santana was too much of a controlling bitch for them to make it work - for them to even want to  _try_  to make it work.   
  
But after high school, after growing up and staying away from each other long enough to really date other people, they came back together and found a way to fit this time.   
  
Neither is really why they're able to make it work this time, or if it's just because they both truly  _want_  to, but they ran into each other when they were both back in Lima for Christmas break, and they've been together ever since.   
  
"Mercedes doesn't believe we're really dating," Santana tells Puck as she slips back into her side of their bed with her phone in hand. "She says she doesn't believe anything until she sees it on Instagram."  
  
And while that is true - she can show him her texts with Mercedes to prove it - Santana would be lying if she said she didn't have an ulterior motive. It's dumb and stupid and shallow, and something the high school version of her would have cared about, but she and Puck have been together for four months now, and she wants the world to know that he belongs to her and she belongs to him.   
  
Santana wants her and Puck to be Instagram Official.   
  
"So post it on Instagram," her boyfriend mumbles from beside her, not even taking his head off the pillow to look at her.  
  
"Really?" Santana thought for sure Puck would put up more of a fight. He has an account, but hardly ever posts on it; mostly just uses it to keep up with other people, and even then, just barely. Puck has never been one to care about that kind of shit much, probably because he thinks being mysterious makes him more badass. "You don't care if I post a picture of us on there?"  
  
"Post that video I took last night for all I care." He means the video he took of Santana giving him a blowjob in the bathroom of the club they went to the night before.   
  
And while she's not about to share  _that_ , it does inspire Santana to decide against posting one of the many cute selfies she's taken of her and Puck and to instead snap a bunch of pictures right now, of Puck sprawled out on the bed beside her; his incredibly sexy and muscular back on display and a pair of her tiny white panties barely covering the swell of his amazing ass.   
  
(It's a long story)  
  
Santana looks over her choices, biting her lip at how fucking amazing her boyfriend looks, and decides on her favorite one before posting it, captioning it;  _My baby got BACK_ , with some mushy emojis she wouldn't have been caught dead posting even five months ago, but Puck inspires her to use.  
  
She settles into bed for the rest of this lazy Sunday morning, content to watch the likes and comments from their friends roll in, until Puck realizes what she's posted later and he joins in on the fun.   
  
  
  
Puck and Santana kind of become a little Instagram famous after that, because apparently people think they're hot and sexy and cute and _Hashtag Relationship Goals_ , so the stream of cute selfies and thirst traps becomes endless. Puck even starts using his account more to post sexy pictures of his girlfriend and brag to everyone that comments that she's his.   
  
It's not long until Mercedes regrets ever pushing the topic, after Santana starts posting racier and racier pictures of Puck's great ass and massive dick, but Brittany and everyone else seems to love it, and Santana does, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	51. Top (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Sebtana - showing dominance](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/11/17/620/20228456.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I lied. You can blame/thank the wonderful person that's been filling some of my prompts over on my LJ and leaving new prompts of their own for inspiring me to write some more. I ended up writing over a half dozen new fills that I'm gonna post over the next days, so you're not rid of me yet.

Santana Lopez likes it on top. Whether that's in sex or at school or just life in general, she's always on top.   
  
She loves how powerful it feels to be the most popular girl in school and having everyone fear her and suck up to her, and she _really_ likes having the warm, hard body of a boy underneath her.  
  
Ask anyone, and they'll say that Santana Lopez is the most dominating person they know.

Well, that's what they  _would_ have said, before Sebastian Smythe slithered into town.

Sebastian is every bit as dominating and bitchy as Santana is, and she both hates it and loves it at the same time. There's something so fucking hot about meeting her match; about a guy that can stand toe to toe with her.   
  
It's a challenge and a turn on and Santana can tell it's the same for Sebastian.   
  
They argue and fight and trade insults any chance they get, but the attraction and sexual tension between them is palpable and undeniable and so overwhelming that it's not at all surprising when they fall into bed together within the first month of knowing each other.   
  
Their kisses are rough and bruising, of course, and their hands are just as strong, and when they finally get their clothes off and make it to the bed, they find they can't stop rolling around in it because neither of them wants to be on the bottom.   
  
"Will you stop, I'm getting dizzy," Santana growls against Sebastian's mouth as she pushes him onto his back and straddles him. "I don't fuck on my back, Smythe."  
  
Sebastian's amusement looks condescending and normally that would annoy Santana, but coming from him, it just makes her wet. "What about when you're  _getting_  fucked, then?" he asks with a smirk, and before Santana knows what's happening, Sebastian is sitting up, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her to the edge of the bed.  
  
"You're delusional if you think you can win this," Santana immediately laughs, not sensing the shift in attitude until Sebastian's hand finds her throat and squeezes, just a little bit.   
  
"And you're delusional if you think you get a say," he tells her calmly, eyes dark and hungry as he stares down at her while slipping his cock into her slowly. It's thick and long and fills Santana perfectly. "Your attitude is cute at school, and I enjoy our banter, but make no mistake, Santana Lopez; you  _will_ submit to me in the bedroom."  
  
Santana can't believe how quickly the tables have turned, and even more, how turned on she is by it. She's never met a guy that she'd ever let one up her, but here Sebastian is, not only ontop of her, but actually choking her as he barrels down into her cunt.

And Santana fucking  _loves_  it.

She thinks it's probably just because it's  _him_ , though. Santana can't imagine letting any other guy dominate her like this, but Sebastian?   
  
Turns out, Santana Lopez will happily let Sebastian Smythe top her any day of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	52. Cosplay (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - cosplay sex](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/09/11/620/19943887.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of Star Wars is fairly limited, so just go with it.

Santana knew Sam was a nerd when she decided to pursue him, but she had no idea he was _this_ nerdy. It's one thing to read comic books and know that weird ass Avatar language, but  _cosplay_  is like... Jacob Ben Israel levels of nerd.  
  
"Come on, babe," Sam whines after Santana immediately nixes his request. "You said you'd do whatever I wanted after I agreed to make  _your_  hottest fantasy come true."  
  
Santana rolls her eyes and pulls out of Sam's clingy grip to glare at him. "That's because  _my_  fantasy was just fucking on Schuester's desk," she reminds him. "Not dressing up and pretending to be Star Wars characters."  
  
Despite her harsh tone, Sam remains undeterred. "But it's my biggest fantasy," he pouts, reaching out pull Santana back against him. "Ever since I knew what sex was, every time I watch Star Wars, I think about how hot it would be for Leia to just fuck one of those storm troopers. I know the gold bikini is the popular fantasy, but that's  _so_  overrated, you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know," Santana drawls, though she does actually know. She's not a nerd like Sam, but she  _is_  dating one, so she's unfortunately seen all the movies and Princess Leia in that gold bikini was  _definitely_  the highlight, in her opinion.   
  
Now  _that_  is a fantasy she might have been game to indulge.  
  
"Well, it is," Sam insists with a scoff. "Leia _choosing_  to fuck a random storm trooper, because she's a strong woman who owns her sexuality, is so much hotter than her being forced into it while she's a prisoner. That's  _so_  misogynistic and says so much about how sexist the Star Wars fandom can be."  
  
Santana looks at Sam like he could murder him, and like she's wondering, probably not for the first time, why she's dating him. "God, if I agree will you shut the fuck up about this?"  
  
"Promise," Sam swears, holding up a pinky as his eyes light up. "And I won't make you watch Avatar for at least a month."  
  
"Holy fuck, deal," Santana quickly agrees, hooking their pinkies together before she pulls him into a kiss.  
  
Anything to get out of watching Avatar for the millionth time.  
  
  
  
Sam wastes no time cashing in on his fantasy, and the speed in which he gets the costumes leaves Santana with the sinking impression that he already had them.   
  
Still, she puts on the Leia costume and plays along, seducing him while he's dressed like storm trooper. It's hard to get into it at first, with him wearing that stupid mask, but Santana would be lying if she said she doesn't start getting into it when he gets a little rough.   
  
There's something a little hot about pretending to fuck Sam when he's someone else - especially when the woman she's pretending to be doesn't even know who he is. The mask and the anonymity is sexy, and by the time storm trooper Sam has her turned around so he can fuck her from behind, Santana can admit it's actually really fucking hot.   
  
Well, she can admit it to herself, anyways.

She's not about to tell her nerdy ass boyfriend that she's getting off on it; that will just give him ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	53. Scandal (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Finntana - Jacob Ben Israel's latest scoop](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2017/11/08/620/18623945.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite fills, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Jacob Ben Israel has eyes like a hawk, always watching his fellow students throughout the day; ready to find the newest scoop to feature on his site.   
  
He gets lots of good tips sent into him by his classmates, but he doesn't like to rely on other people too much to do his job for him; if Jacob wants to be a reporter, he needs to learn to rely on himself to find the story. And as his eyes roam the hallways for anything of note, he thinks he spots it.   
  
Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez are talking, which isn't  _that_  weird on its own, considering she's a cheerleader and he's a football player and they're both in glee club together, but it's the  _way_  they're talking that catches his attention.  
  
They're off in the corner together, with Finn's large body almost completely blocking Santana from the view of anyone that isn't paying them as close attention as Jacob is, like he's trying to hide her, and they're whispering to each other; Santana smiling up at Finn and brushing her fingers against his discreetly.   
  
It would be easy to mistake them for a couple, if both of them weren't dating other people.   
  
Finn is dating Rachel Berry, much to Jacob's annoyance, the lucky bastard, and Santana is dating Brittany S. Pierce, her best friend and fellow cheerleader.   
  
In fact, that had been Jacob's last big story; Santana's outing and then her coming out, as well as Finn's role in the whole thing. Which is another reason why seeing Finn and Santana talking so closely like that is noteworthy; last he had reported, Santana had slapped the hell out of Finn after a Troubletones performance, so why are they now they're acting all lovey dovey?  
  
Yeah, there is definitely a story here, and Jacob's interest is definitely piqued, so when the bell rings and students are filing out of the hall and into their classrooms, Jacob keeps his eyes on Finn and Santana and watches as she drags him towards the boys' bathroom instead of into class.   
  
Swallowing thickly and trying to contain his excitement at what this could possibly mean, Jacob gets his phone out as he makes his way over the bathroom they just disappeared into it. He waits outside the door for a minute or two, setting up a livestream on his site and sending out a notification to every student in school while keeping his ear against it to listen, and once he hears the muffled sounds of moans, he eventually pushes himself inside.  
  
The moans are louder now and definitely coming from Santana. "That feels so good," he hears her say, and it's immediately followed by a louder moan and the sound of slapping skin. "Your cock feels so good inside me, baby."  
  
_Holy shit_ , are Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez having an affair?  
  
Needing more proof, Jacob slips into the stall beside the one where the moans are coming from and carefully climbs up onto the toilet to get a better look.   
  
Phone up and streaming live in real time to 250 people and counting, Jacob holds it up as he peeks over the stall to look down into the next one, where his suspicions are immediately confirmed.  
  
Finn Hudson is seated on the toilet lid, pants and boxers at his ankles while Santana Lopez bounces up and down on his cock.   
  
The sounds they're making are obnoxiously loud, considering they're a couple of cheating cheaters who are fucking in public, and just enough that Jacob feels confident whispering his commentary while he continues to film their fucking.   
  
_"This is Jacob Ben Israel, coming to you live from the boys' bathroom at McKinley High, where Cheerios caption, girlfriend of Brittany S. Pierce and notable lesbian Santana Lopez is currently riding the condom-free cock of Finn Hudson, football captain and boyfriend of the love of my life, one Rachel Berry."_  
  
In his excitement of breaking the most scandalous story of the year, Jacob doesn't notice he's been caught by the cheaters until it's too late.   
  
"What the fuck?!" Santana screams when she spots him. "Are you fucking recording this?!"   
  
Jacob quickly scrambles down off the toilet while the Finn and Santana start to panic and yell at each other, and he rushes towards the door, turning the phone around to record his escape like any real journalist would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	54. Prove It (Jaketana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Jaketana - proving he's the better brother](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2014/07/16/620/6959260.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new pairing has entered the race.

As an only child, Santana has never totally been able to understand the psychology of sibling rivalry. She knows it exists, because she watches TV shows and movies, and has even witnessed it first hand between Brittany and her little sister for years, but that doesn't mean she  _understands_  it.   
  
She understands rivalries in general though, maybe better than anyone - Santana had an epic rivalry with Quinn Fabray all throughout high school, after all, among many others - so even if she doesn't understand all the complexities that come with being rivals with your flesh and blood instead of a frenemy, it's not a totally foreign concept to her.  
  
Which is why, when she finds out Puck has a little brother he never knew about when she goes back to Lima for Thanksgiving, she's not at all surprised to see the two morons trying to one up each other all week long.   
  
First it's with Quinn, Jake trying to charm her in a way Puck has never quite been able to, and then it's Kitty, who Puck finds out his little brother dated and dumped not too long ago. Both blondes what nothing to do with either of them, though, and to Puck's credit, he doesn't make a move on Marley when he finds out Jake is into her, because that's actually real.   
  
"What about Santana?" she hears Jake ask his brother as they walk down the hall, totally oblivious to the fact that she's right behind them. "You guys used to hook up, right? Before she was a lesbian?"  
  
"And a couple times after," Puck laughs proudly. "Even lesbians can't resist the Puckasaurus."  
  
Santana scoffs; he fucking wishes.  
  
It's that comment that has Santana announcing her presence, as she pushes her way between the brothers and loops her arm between Jake's. "You know, little Puckerman," she drawls, voice sugary sweet as she completely ignores Puck. "I'm more into the V than the D these days, but you're just way too hot to pass up. Come by my house after school, Puck knows the address."   
  
Santana leans up to kiss him on the cheek and then saunters away, make sure to put an extra sway in her steps.   
  
  
  
Jake shows up not long after school lets out, and Santana doesn't waste a second leading him up to her room.   
  
"I couldn't tell you how many times I fucked your brother in here," Santana tells him as she closes the door and starts getting undressed without any preamble. "He's a  _very good_ fuck, I won't lie to you, and I say that as a lesbian." She's naked now, and raises an eyebrow at the younger boy, as if to say it's his turn. "I've never slept with two brothers before, though. I'm very interested in seeing how you...  _measure up._ "  
  
Jake smirks as she pulls off his shirt, revealing pecs and abs that are more defined than Puck's ever were. "Oh, I don't think I'm gonna have any problem with that."   
  
And as Jake pushes his jeans and boxers down to his ankles to reveal his absolutely massive cock to Santana, well, she certainly can't argue that. "Holy shit." It's easily the biggest cock Santana has ever seen - bigger than Puck's, who's is pretty damn big in its own right - and it's not even hard yet. "That thing's a fucking monster. You know what to do with it?"  
  
Jake's smirk widens and it's not long at all before Santana discovers that he  _absolutely_  knows _exactly_  what to do it.   
  
He fucks her face first, until she's a slobbering mess, then bends her over the corner of her bed so he can fuck her from behind like the slut she is, and then finally, after she's already come three times, Jake arranges her limp body so that her legs are pinned back so far under her arms that they're behind her head and pounds Santana's pussy until he fucks a fourth orgasm out of her before he fills her with a massive load of cum.   
  
Jake is definitely a better fuck than his brother is, but Santana will probably hold off on telling him that until the end of the week - she might need a few more repeat performances to be completely sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in [the prompt post on my LJ](https://creamyyfilling.livejournal.com/5356.html) (please read the rules before posting). And feel free to look through the other prompts and fill any yourself if they inspire you. Anonymous posting is on.


	55. Whoops (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pucktana - leaving her with a baby](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/11/07/620/20184723.gif) (nsfw)

Santana's been on birth control since before she even started having sex.  
  
The best thing about having a doctor as a dad was that he knew all the benefits of it better than anyone, and he didn't freak out at all when she brought it up to him on her fourteenth birthday. He just made Santana promise that she understood the responsibility that came with it and that she'd be sure to take her pill every single day, no matter what.   
  
She had agreed easily and up until this weekend, just a few months shy of her seventeenth birthday, Santana had kept that promise.   
  
But Santana had gotten drunk off wine coolers on Friday night and unexpectedly crashed at Brittany's for the weekend, and so she'd missed her last couple days of pills.   
  
She didn't think it was a big deal at the time, but now that it's Monday afternoon and Puck is balls deep in her pussy with no condom on, well, it might be kind of a big deal.   
  
She didn't have plans to hook up with Puck that day, but then again, her and Puck never really make plans to meet or hang out; it just kind of happens when one of them is horny - which is almost every other day, to be fair - so she didn't really give it much thought when Puck hopped in her car after school and followed her up to her room for a fuck.   
  
Santana had remembered she'd missed her last couple pills right as Puck's cock was rubbing against her clit, but when she asked Puck if he had a condom with him, he had scoffed.   
  
"You know I don't do rubbers, babe," he had said, and it was true - Quinn Fabray was walking proof of that. "I either hit it raw or not at all. So which is it?"   
  
She had considered calling his bluff, because it seemed insane that Puck would really walk away when he was this close to getting to home base, but this was Puck she was talking about - he no doubt had at least five other options just a phone call away if Santana said no.  
  
And while Santana had just as many options at her disposal too, she didn't have the self control Puck was at least pretending to have, and there was no way she could turn him down then. "Fuck it," she had mumbled, jutting her hips up to meet him cock. "Just pull out."  
  
"Sure thing, Lopez," Puck promised with a grin as he slid his cock into her, and Santana knew in that moment that Puck had no plans of pulling out, but his cock felt so good inside her that Santana couldn't bring herself to call him out on it.   
  
All Santana wanted was for Puck to fuck her and all she can think about now, as he's pounding her cunt better than anyone else does, is how fucking good it feels, and that it's entirely worth the risk.   
  
Even twenty minutes later, when Puck has fucked three orgasms out of her and changed their position five times, Santana doesn't have the presence of mind to push Puck away when he starts coming inside her.  
  
Instead, Santana just lays there and moans as Puck spills his potent semen into her unprotected womb - never breaking his stride as he fucks his cum deeper into her with every thrust.   
  
  
  
It isn't until a couple weeks later, when Santana takes a pregnancy after being sick for three mornings in a row, that she fully registers the magnitude of her fuck off.   
  
Santana's dad is  _not_  happy.  
  
And her baby daddy isn't too happy either, but that's his own damn fault.


	56. Morning (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - not letting her leave for work](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2017/10/05/620/18459540.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I actually have quite a few chapters I could add to this! I usually like to do one a day when I post mass updates, but since it's Valentine's Day and it's been a while, I'll post a few! I wish the pairings had more variety and there was more romance mixed in with the smut to go with the day, but hopefully smut will do you just fine!

Like many mornings, Santana wakes up to the feeling of Sam's soft lips kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmm, morning," she moans out sleepily, keeping her eyes closed for another few moments before she reluctantly pops one open to check the time. It's 7:30, which is fifteen minutes past the time she was supposed to be waking up, which means Sam turned her alarm off again. " _Sammmm_ ," Santana whines, knowing her husband will know what it's about.  
  
Santana can feel Sam smile against her skin, his kisses moving from her neck down to her shoulders, while he snakes an arm around her neck. "Stay home today."  
  
"I can't, baby," Santana sighs, even though she doesn't make a move to get out of his hold, though she knows she should. "You know they need me. I should be up already."  
  
"At least sleep in," Sam suggests, his other hand brushing her side as it moves around to her front to cup one of her breasts. "Come on, you can be a little late for work, can't you?"  
  
Santana laughs, but it transforms into more of a moan when Sam's fingers roll her nipple gently, teasingly. "Sammy," she sighs, trying not to lean into his touch and encourage him; her husband is insatiable enough already without her encouragement. "We both know the last thing you want to do is sleep."  
  
"When she's right, she's right," Sam whispers, his breath hot against the skin of her back he's still kissing between words. He moves his hand from Santana's boobs down over her stomach, brushing over her pussy as he grips her hip and pulls her back to feel his hard cock. "I've had enough sleep."  
  
Santana's breath hitches as she feels her husband's erection poking her - still getting a rush from her effect on him, even after all of these years. She loves how much Sam loves her, how hot he is for her, always, and it always makes Santana reluctant to deny him, even when she knows she should.   
  
She's already late for getting ready to work, but Sam is hard and begging for it and Santana can't deny she's horny now too, and fuck it; she can be late.  
  
"Be quick," Santana tells her, letting him take the control; she loves morning sex a lot - it's a perfect way to start off the day - but she's always too tired to do anything but let her husband have the control.   
  
It's something Sam takes eagerly, though, as he shifts closer to his wife and easily slips his cock inside her - Santana's pussy already wet and ready, stretched still from their sex from the night before. Sam can even feel some of his cum left over from last night too, drier now, but not a hindrance with how aroused Santana is, and as he bottoms out, they both sigh in relief.  
  
Sex has always been a huge part of Sam and Santana's relationship; not because that's what it's based on - they love each other deeply, above all else - but because touch has always been their love language, and there's no better way to show their love than through the act of making it.   
  
And maybe that's part of the reason why they both love morning sex so much - there's something so intimate about it, even moreso than the rough and fast and kinky sex they have. There's something beautiful in the way Sam slowly pumps his cock into Santana from behind her, rocking their bodies together in the bright sunlight breaking through their bedroom window.   
  
"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Sam moans into Santana's ear, arm tight around her chest as his other hand grips her shin as she raises her leg, giving him more room to cant into her. "I love you so much, Santana."  
  
Santana moans the words back to him, head lolling back against him as her orgasm slowly builds. It's lazy and long and so perfectly soft, and by the time they come together ten minutes later - Santana's pussy fluttering around Sam's cock as he spills a fresh load of warm cum into her - she decides she can stand to miss work after all.   
  
Suddenly, Santana wants nothing more than to stay in bed with her husband all day long.


	57. Special (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Sebtana - squirting orgasm](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/manchurai/77200907/1315/1315_900.gif) (nsfw)

Santana heard a lot about Sebastian before she met him; from both Kurt and Blaine. They had entirely different opinions on him, which just made Santana all the more eager to meet him. She was intrigued to say the least; something inside her was drawn to him before she even met him.

She knew what he looked like, because Santana always does her research, and even though she's pretty sure she's totally 100% lesbian, Santana couldn't deny that he was attractive. Really attractive. Like, perhaps Santana has watched all of his videos and stared at his shirtless selfies and imagined it was his coiffed head of hair between her legs while Brittany was eating her out once or twice or five times.

It's not a huge deal and it doesn't make her question her sexuality at all - Santana can find guys attractive and get turned on imagining having sex with them, but that doesn't mean she actually wants to have sex with them or would if the opportunity would arise. 

At least, that's what Santana had told herself for weeks before she actually meets Sebastian - when she takes it upon herself to go get revenge on him for throwing rock salt in Blaine's face. 

Because it doesn't take more than a song and some leering on Sebastian's part for Santana know that actually, yes; if Sebastian is as willing as she is to have sex, Santana will 100% do it with him, girlfriend and presumed sexual orientation be damned. Because Sebastian is even hotter in person and an amazing singer and the sexual tension between them is almost unbearable. 

Their song finishes all too soon, the two of them pressed together in the center of the room, faces only inches apart. Santana is breathing heavily, her chest heaving against his, and _fuck_ , is that his cock poking her thigh? 

Before Santana can look down to check, Sebastian is surging forward and kissing her, all rough and hard and hungry, and Santana kisses him right back. Her hand gets lost in his hair as he pushes her backwards, leading her over to one of the chairs and then spinning her around so she's bent over the back. 

"How badly do you want my cock, Shaqueera?" Sebastian taunts Santana, pushing her dress up over her ass and sinking two fingers into her wet cunt without warning or preparation. "Beg for it," he tells her, pumping his fingers in and out of Santana's pussy faster and faster, building up her need but not enough to let her come. "If you want my cock, beg for it like a good little bitch."

"Give it to me," Santana pants out, shame and humiliation spreading through her at how quickly she let this twink get the upper hand on her. "Fuck, Sebastian, give me your cock, I need it so bad.  _Fuck me with it, make me come, please_."

Sebastian laughs behind her, sounding pleased and smug, and Santana almost panics, thinking maybe he was just playing with her and he's not going to give her want she wants, but then his fingers are replaced with something much bigger and more satisfying. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Sebastian asks, hot breath against her neck as he buries his massive and thick cock inside Santana's tight cunt. "My fat cock in your pussy? Does it feel good, Santana?"

"So fucking good," Santana admits in a moan that only gets louder as Sebastian starts fucking into her. 

His cock is huge and stretches Santana's cunt walls more than anything she's ever taken, and she feels so fucking dirty, cheating on Brittany, letting this gay boy fuck her after all she struggled through to come out.

But  _god_ , all of that just makes it hotter, makes Santana's thighs tremble as she thinks about just how fucking wrong this is, and when Sebastian reaches around her to rub her clit, she's  _gone_. 

Santana comes faster and harder than ever before, the orgasm that's been building inside her since the second those cellos started playing exploding into something bigger than she's ever felt in her life, as a gush of cum squirts out of her fiercely, the force of it pushing Sebastian's cock out of her cunt so she can release it all. 

It's the first time anyone has ever made Santana do that - made her feel that good - but she's not at all surprised Sebastian was the one to accomplish it; there's just something special between them.


	58. Big (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Finntana - size difference](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/11/07/620/20187051.gif) (nsfw)

Santana's never understood Finn's appeal.  
  
Sure, he's hot, but it's in this goofy looking sort of way, not in the sexy way like Puck. And he doesn't have abs like him, either, so like, what's the big deal? How does he have a girl as gorgeous as Quinn and even Rachel - who Santana will admit can be hot when she puts in a little effort and loses the reindeer sweaters - so hung up on him?  
  
"Do you get it?" Santana asks Brittany one day while they're in class and obviously not paying attention to the lesson.  
  
"No," Brittany answers automatically, because that's pretty much always her answer when she's asked that question. "Wait, do I get what?" she follows it up a moment later.  
  
Santana nods her head across the room, to where Finn is sitting with Quinn, who's glaring at Rachel on the other side of the room. "Finn," she explains. "Do you get the appeal?"  
  
Brittany's eyes follow Santana's and she stares at the boy for a good minute or two, eyes squinted and brow furrowed like she's trying to solve a crazy hard math equation. Part of Santana wants to snap her out of it because it's truly not that important and if she'd known Brittany would take it this seriously, she wouldn't have bothered to ask, but the longer it takes Brittany to answer her, the more curious Santana gets about the results, so she decides to wait.  
  
"He's big," Brittany finally decides, turning back to Santana with a large grin, proud of herself for figuring it out.  
  
"He's big?" she repeats, eyes darting between her best friend and the boy across the room. "What, you mean his dick? When did you see Finn's dick?"  
  
Brittany giggles, rolling her eyes. "Not his cock, silly," she corrects the Latina. "Though that's probably _super_ big, too. I mean he's tall. Tall guys are hot, and like, super good in bed. You know Darius on the basketball team? _So_ good."  
  
Santana raises an intrigued eyebrow, devious smirk growing on her lips as she purses them and looks back over at Finn, suddenly seeing him in a new light.

  
  
  
Getting Finn to agree to meet her at her house to have sex is actually really easy, considering how hard Rachel has worked to try to steal him from Quinn, but it doesn't really surprise Santana - she's way hotter than Rachel and actually willing to put out, unlike the other two prudes, so even someone as dumb as Finn knows not to pass up these odds.  
  
She's already naked and waiting by the time Finn joins her, and when she tells him to strip, she finds that Brittany was right: Finn's cock is definitely big. Like, Santana's not sure if it'll fit inside her _big_ , but she's more than ready to find out.  
  
Santana sucks Finn's cock to full length and then pulls him on top of her to start, liking the way his large body feels above her. She thought she'd feel smothered by his sheer size and weight in comparison to her tiny body, but something about seeing and feeling his body against her makes taking his massive cock feel that much better.  
  
He's clearly inexperienced, but catches on quickly with a few harshly worded pointers from Santana, and it's not long at all before he manages to fuck an orgasm out of her - hard, fast and rough - and then keeps fucking her through it, too.  
  
"Pick me up," Santana pants out once she feels grounded again, hooking her arms around Finn's shoulders and clinging to him so she can whisper in his ear when he just looks confused. "Pick me up and bounce me on your cock."  
  
"Holy shit," Finn mumbles, sounding like he could come right there just from the suggestion. He manages to hold it in, though if the speed in which he moves is anything to go by, it won't be for long.  
  
Finn scrambles off the bed, easily taking Santana with him, and gets to his feet before he starts bouncing Santana's tiny body up and down in his arms, and more importantly, on his dick.  
  
"Oh my fucking God!" she moans out as the tall body handles her like she weighs nothing, picking her up and then dropping her down on his cock heavily.  
  
Finn's able to reach a part deep inside Santana she never even knew existed, and as she clings to his shoulders and nears her second orgasm - which she's sure is going to be a very big one - Santana totally gets the appeal now.


	59. Home (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Pucktana - milking him](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2017/01/05/620/17165490.gif) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter in this collection and the last one for today. Happy Valentine's Day again!

Considering Santana spent months crashing on Kurt and Rachel's couch, one would think she'd be a lot more understanding and have a lot more patience for Puck needing a place to stay, but she's not. It's only been two weeks of him sleeping on the couch of their apartment, but already Santana wants him gone and she makes sure both he and Brittany know it.   
  
"Come on, San, it's  _Puck_ ," Brittany always reminds her when she whines about it before bed. "We've been friends with him since middle school. We can't turn him down when he needs a place to stay."  
  
That's kind of why Santana wants him gone. "Why can't he stay with one of the other glee losers that live in this city then?"  
  
"Because we're his closest friends," Brittany reminds her as she pulls her closer to snuggle once they're under the covers. "He doesn't just need a place to stay, he needs his _friends_ ; he's taking the break up super hard."  
  
"Shouldn't we be Team Quinn?" Santana tries to argue. "Unholy Trinity loyalty and all?"  
  
"Quinn doesn't need us, she's already got a new boyfriend," Brittany reminds her with a laugh. "Which means we really need to be there for Puck, whatever he needs. Promise me you'll be nicer to him?"  
  
Santana pouts, but agrees.   
  
  
  
Puck is extra needy and extra annoying the next few days, but that might just be because Santana tries extra hard to keep her promise to Brittany to be nice and be there for him, so maybe it just seems that way because she doesn't get to bitch him out.   
  
"You're so fucking lucky, Lopez," he tells her suddenly one day, when she's reluctantly keeping him company while Brittany's away at a dance show upstate for the weekend. "Do you know how lucky you are to have Britt? To have a soulmate that loves you back?"  
  
Santana rolls her eyes. "Fabray wasn't your soulmate," she tells him, something she's been dying to say for weeks now, but has kept in. She's not saying it to be mean, but because it's something he needs to understand. "She was just your baby mama."  
  
"But I loved her!" Puck insists, like that means something.  
  
"So? I loved you in high school, but that didn't make us soulmates," Santana replies instinctively, but instantly regrets it once she registers what she's revealed. "Forget I said that."  
  
But Puck doesn't listen as he sits up straighter on the couch and turns to look at his friend. "Wait. You  _loved_  me?"  
  
"It's not a big deal, it was just stupid high school feelings," Santana tries to play off, like she didn't cry to Brittany plenty of nights when Puck would ditch her to hook up with other girls or chase after Quinn. "I knew what we were, but I was a dumb girl with dumb girl feelings; it's whatever."  
  
"I didn't know," Puck admits softly, reaching out to touch Santana's knee. "I-I'm sorry, Tana, I didn't know you felt that strongly about me, I thought we were both just using each other because we couldn't have Quinn and Brittany."  
  
Santana laughs in a way that hurts, hearing the confirmation she always feared. "That's what I wanted you to think," she admits. And it wasn't completely untrue, she was obviously struggling with what she felt for Brittany at the time too, but things definitely weren't as meaningless with Puck as she led him to believe. "But whatever, right? We weren't meant to be. Obviously."  
  
She gestures to the apartment they're sitting in, the one she rents and lives in with Brittany; the home she shares with her  _wife_. And Santana loves it here, loves Brittany and the life they have together, but she can't pretend there aren't some nights when she lays in bed and wonders what a life with Puck might have looked like, if he had loved her back.   
  
It's why she's hated having him around these past few weeks, reminding her of what could have been, and of those feelings for him that have never truly gone away completely. It's hard to have him here when he stirs up all these confusing feelings Santana thought she'd buried long ago.   
  
But as Puck looks at her now, his eyes deep and open, reflecting something she's never seen in them before, Santana realizes with full clarity that those feelings she had for him have always been there, just under the surface.

And so when Puck suddenly leans forward to kiss her, Santana lets him, and when he grabs her hips and pulls her over to straddle his lap, Santana goes along with that too.   
  
"Are we really gonna do this?" Puck questions after Santana's pulled his shirt off him and is already tugging at his sweat pants.   
  
Santana stills her movements, breathing heavy as she thinks for a moment; of her loving, trusting amazing wife Brittany, who invited Puck into their home and asked Santana to take care of him; and of Quinn, the girl that's always had Puck's heart and did nothing but break it, not realizing that Santana would have done anything to have it herself.   
  
Santana thinks of them and how wrong this is, how this will surely have horrible consequences for everyone involved, and then she says, "Yes."  
  
She gets Puck's pants and underwear off quickly, as well as her own, and then Santana straddles him again, looking into his eyes as she sinks down on his cock slowly, wanting to savor the feeling.   
  
It's been years since Santana has had a real cock inside her, one that isn't made of rubber or plastic, but this is  _Puck_ , the first boy she ever slept with and the one she's been in love with for half her life, and having her pussy wrapped around his cock feels like coming home.   
  
Santana takes just a moment to appreciate the feeling of fullness that comes with taking a cock before she starts bucking her hips, planting her hands on Puck's knees for leverage and rolling them expertly like all those times she's ridden Brittany's strap on and pretended she was Puck.  
  
"Fuck, Lopez, I forgot how fucking good you are at that," Puck moans, leaning back against the couch and letting Santana fuck herself on his cock, riding him towards both of their orgasms. "I'm gonna nut already if you keep that up."  
  
Santana whimpers at his words, suddenly desperate to feel him come side her. She remembers how much she loved that feeling in high school, of Puck's thick, creamy, warm cum filling her up; it's a high Santana has chased with Brittany for years, but has never been able to reach.   
  
"Do it," she moans, quickening the pace of her hips and not thinking about how they're not using protection and she hasn't been on the pill in years. "Come, Puck, come  _inside me_ , fill my pussy with cum, give it to me, I want it so fucking bad, Puck. Puck, Puck, oh God, Puck! Puck, I'm gonna come, I'm  _com_ -!"  
  
Her orgasm is big and hard and all consuming, years of want and desire and unrequited love finally fulfilled as Santana  _finally_ comes around Puck's cock once again. But even as her body trembles, it doesn't stop moving, her hips bucking against the man underneath her until he follows suite.  
  
Puck comes only moments later, Santana's tight, clenching pussy milking his throbbing cock as he drains his balls into her, spurt after spurt after spurt of thick cum shooting up deep inside Santana's unprotected womb, filling her up and then settling inside of her, seeping in.   
  
Santana gets a second wave of pleasure from the feeling of it alone, her hips rolling for just a little longer until she finally stills and collapses against Puck's chest, keeping his cock snug inside her pussy, even as it starts to soften.   
  
"Sorry I came so quickly," Puck apologizes after a moment, kissing Santana's hair and wrapping her in his arms. "I just... I forgot how good we are together."  
  
Santana smiles against Puck's chest, feeling even more at home in Puck's arms - around his cock - than she does just being in this apartment she shares with her wife. Santana presses a kiss to Puck's sweaty, hairy chest, over his heart and shakes her head.   
  
"It's okay," she assures him. "Britt's gone for the rest of the weekend and she said you can stay here for as long as you like, so..." Santana pulls back enough so that she can look into Puck's eyes and see they're shining with as much love and excitement as she's sure hers are. "You definitely have time to make it up to me."  
  
Puck grins, surging forward to kiss Santana again before he lays her out on the couch and makes love to her for the rest of the day, just starting to make up for years of not seeing what was right in front of him, all thoughts of blondes forgotten.


	60. Sharing (Samtana, Brittany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Samtana - Brittany lends her boyfriend](https://images.sex.com/images/pinporn/2018/01/02/620/18883788.gif) (nsfw)

Living with Brittany has as many pros as it does cons.   
  
She's Santana's best friend and they always have fun together, but the girl never remembers to turn off the lights when she leaves a room or pick up new milk when they need it and her and her boyfriend Sam are always having sex all over the place.  
  
Santana is no prude and she's hooked up with Brittany enough herself and had enough threesomes with her to not be shocked or disgusted by the sight of her getting dicked, but sometimes Santana just wants to come home from a long day of work and unwind with some trashy reality TV on the couch. But she can't do that if Brittany and Sam are fucking on it.  
  
Still, all she can really do is shoo the blondes off into Brittany's room so she only has to  _hear_  their fucking instead of see it. It's not the most ideal, but she really does love living with Brittany and the perks outweigh the negatives in the end, so she puts up with it.   
  
Especially because sometimes those negatives can turn into perks.  
  
Like tonight, when all three of them are at the apartment getting ready to go out to the club to celebrate Mike's birthday, and Santana walks into the bathroom to find Sam fucking Brittany on the counter top.   
  
"Jesus, are you two attached at the junk or something?" she wonders as she walks up beside them to start doing her make up, just as naked as they are and not fazed by her proximity; not when they continue to fuck right next to her and not even when Brittany comes a few moments later. "Are you done now?"  
  
" _I_  am," Brittany giggles, sounding high on her pleasure as she kisses Sam once before pushing him away slightly so she can hop off the counter. "But poor Sammy didn't come yet." She squeezes Sam's still rock hard cock playfully and then reaches for her hair straightener as she glances at Santana's reflection in the mirror. "You seem extra prickley today. Do you want Sam to loosen you up?"  
  
Santana pauses, raising an eyebrow at her best friend and shooting Sam a look at gauge his reaction - he seems unfazed at Brittany's suggestion, but he's kind of a moron, so he might not have picked up on what she was implying.   
  
"Are you asking me if I want to borrow your boyfriend?"   
  
"Well, borrow his  _cock_ ," Brittany amends with a shrug and a smile. "He's really good at making me feel better when I'm having a bad day. I bet he'll cheer you up. Come on, you don't wanna be grumpy for Mike's birthday, do you?"  
  
Santana doesn't even think she's in that bad a mood - no worse than normal, after dealing with annoying ass customer, anyways - but if Brittany's offering her boyfriend's services and he's willing, she's not about to turn down a free orgasm. Especially not from Sam, who is _really_  good at giving them, if the sounds Brittany makes when she comes are anything to go by.  
  
"What do you say, Trouty?" Santana asks, applying her lipstick and letting her gaze drift back to the blonde boy standing behind her and stroking his dick to keep it hard. "You wanna finish in me or what?"  
  
"Sure thing," Sam agrees easily, slapping Brittany on the ass as she smiles at her two favorite people and goes back to focusing on doing her hair as Sam gets into position behind Santana and fingers her pussy. "You're already wet?" he asks with an amused smile.  
  
"I'm always wet and ready," Santana smirks, smacking her lips together before she drops her lipstick and bends over, sticking her ass out so Sam can have easier access. She watches the boy in the mirror as he grips her shoulder with one hand and guides his cock into her with the other, and Santana doesn't stop looking at him as he starts to fuck her.   
  
Brittany watches them too, casually straightening her hair and offering blase commentary here or there, and when Santana comes within a couple minutes, Sam comes with her too; holding her in place as he fills her with thick sticky cum.   
  
Santana elects to keep it tucked inside her as they leave for the club an hour later and it definitely keeps her in a good mood for the rest of the night.  
  
It's another perk of living with Brittany for Santana to add to the list: likes to share.


End file.
